A Mansão Senju
by Lilith Faye
Summary: Naruto, junto com sua avó Tsunade, decide levar os amigos para uma mansão da familia, que havia sido redescoberta. Não que os dias de férias fossem revelar tanto medo e morte. Mas mesmo em meio a tudo o amor e a amizade vão se revelar ainda mais fortes.
1. Chapter 1

A Maldição da Mansão Senju

Senju Tsunade era um bela e poderosa mulher que não aparentava os cinqüenta anos que tinha, era a líder e uma das integrantes do clã Senju, um famoso, rico e respeitado clã que existia á séculos, cuja liderança deverá ser passada para seu único neto e herdeiro Uzumaki.

O clã Senju é dono de diversas empresas e propriedades, uma delas é uma mansão na cidade de Konoha, chamada de Antiga Mansão e que tinha sido a mansão principal dos Senju no passado. Essa mansão, que mais parecia uma castelo aparentemente foi esquecida pelo clã até o dia em que Tsunade, olhando a biblioteca da mansão principal dos Senju, encontrou os documentos e registros sobre a Antiga Mansão, após visitar a tal mansão Tsunade resolveu reformá-la e quem sabe transformá-la na maior e mais requintada das filiais dos Hotéis Senju que já eram muito bem vistos.

Meses depois, durante o café da manha, Naruto comentou que estava procurando um lugar onde pudesse passar as férias com os amigos.

— Ummm — disse Tsunade — acho que tenho uma ideia, porque a gente não junta um povo no colégio e vamos pra Mansão Antiga? Lembra dela? Você foi comigo dar uma olhada á algum tempo.

— mas ela ainda não tá sendo restaurada?

— tá, mas eu deixei os trabalhadores passarem as férias com a família, eles tão naquele fim de mundo á meses, e uma parte da mansão já está habitável e funcional. É isso que a gente vai fazer, pode convidar alguns amigos e como eu to de bom humor também vou bancar o transporte mas vai ter uma condição.

— o que?

— eu vou entrar com o dinheiro mas você é que vai procurar o meio de transporte e quero uma lista com o nome de quem vai e uma autorização assinada pelos pais, certo? Você já tem dezessete anos tá mais do que na hora de se tornar mais responsável.

— tá certo baa-channnnnn!!!!!

— não me chame de baa-chan! E Naruto... Eu conheço os seus amigos então já avisa pra eles que eu não vou querem minha nova mansão destruída.

Uma das instituição de propriedade dos Senju era o Colégio Particular Senju. Onde Naruto e os amigos estudam, como dona Tsunade tem uma especial afeição por esse colégio e por isso está sempre visitando o local e por isso conhecia muito bem os alunos.

Uma semana mais tarde Naruto voltou com a lista e tudo acertado ao ver os nomes de quem integrava a lista Tsunade suspirou aquelas seriam longas férias.

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Ando Sai

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hanabi

Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

Inuzuka Hana

Mitsashi Tenten

Akimichi Chouji

Yamanaka Ino

Rock Lee

Sabaku no Gaara

Sabaku no Temari

Sabaku no Kankurou

Rinnegan Pein

Chiba Konan

Akasuna no Sasori

Sasaki Deidara

Kaguya Kimimaru

Suzuki Tayuya

Tamashii Shion

Koori Haku

Tsuchi Kin

Kobayashi Juugo

Hozuki Suigetsu

Yamaguchi Karin

Hoshigaki Kisame

Kurama Yakumo

Fuuma Sasame

— certo, certo. Bom, a lista não está arrumada alfabeticamente mas está muito bem. Vamos adicionar a ela a Kurenai, o Asuma, a Shizune, o Zabuza e o velho ero do Jiraiya. Já que os ônibus já estão alugados, os motoristas e os viajantes informados só nos resta arrumar as malas e partir. Algo me diz que vão ser férias inesquecíveis.


	2. Chapter 2 A chegada

A chegada

Á noite todos os convidados á viagem dormiram na casa de Tsunade e de manha cedo o ônibus chegou para buscá-los, por sorte ele era grande, afinal eram trinta e nove pessoas no total mais as malas.

Depois de algumas horas de viagem finalmente chegaram á Konoha é a Antiga Mansão.

Vou descrever só o que interessa agora.

É uma mansão muito grande, praticamente um castelo. Uma grande casa principal com duas torres de cada lado e varias casas menores. Só parte da casa principal estava habitável, a entrada é uma grande porta dupla de mármore, a fachada é pintada de bege e as portas e janelas da cor vinho. Logo ao passar pela porta encontra-se o hall, o salão principal que é decorados com algumas estatuas e vasos de flores alem de quadros, uma grande lareira e alguns sofás azuis e as paredes são pintadas de branco. Do lado direito desse salão ficam as entradas para o salão de jantar, a sala de descanso (musica calma, alguns livros, sofás e pufes fofos, o típico lugar do Shikamaru) e o escritório, e do lado esquerdo fica a entrada para o Salão de diversões (mesas para diversos tipos de jogos, mesas de sinuca, mesa de pebolin, vídeos-game, enfim, o típico lugar do Naruto) e a entrada para a Sala de som e TV, com uma TV enorme e som, vários pufes e sofás e colchonetes, na sala de descanso tem a entrada para a biblioteca e no salão de jantar tem a entrada para a cozinha. Ao fundo do hall fica a grande escada que leva pro segundo andar, sendo que no total são quatro andares, desses quatro apenas o segundo foi totalmente reformado, é no segundo andar que ficam os quartos que são grandes de cada um tem seu próprio banheiro.

A propriedade em si é muito grande e fica acima de Konoha, foram construídas quadras poliesportivas e o estábulo também foi reformados e Tsunade já tinha posto animais ali.

No segundo andar haviam vários quartos em corredores diferentes.

Logo que chegou Tsunade se virou e começou a falar.

Tsunade: bom, como devem ter sido avisados a mansão não está terminada então voces vão ter que dividir os quartos, mas não se preocupem eles são bastante grandes e tem banheiro próprio. Maaaaaaas como eu não quero minha mansãozinha destruída eu escolhi quem vai dividir o quarto com quem.

Jiraiya: Ei, Tsu, que tal dividirmos um quarto?

Recebeu um soco e caiu.

Tsunade: bom — começou ela com um sorriso — os quartos foram numerados então procurem pelo quarto de voces. No quarto 1 fico eu, no 2 fica a Shizune, o Zabuza fica no 3, o Jiraiya no 4 e o Asuma com a Kurenai ficam no cinco. Quarto 6, Naruto, Shikamaru e Neji; quarto 7, Sasuke, Suigetsu e Juugo; quarto 8, Sai, Shino e Haku; quarto 9, Kiba, Chouji e Lee; quarto 10, Gaara, Kankurou e Kimimaru; quarto 11, Pein, Sasori e Deidara; quarto 12, Itachi e Kisame; quarto 13, Sakura, Ino e Temari; quarto 14, Hinata, Hanabi e Tenten; quanto 15, Sasame, Hana e Yakumo; quarto 16, Konan e Shion e por ultimo quarto 17, Tayuya, Kin e Karin.

Três pessoas entraram eram dois velhos e um jovem.

Tsunade: esses são Chiyo, Ebizou e Kabuto, vão trabalhar aqui.

Mais tarde nos quartos.

**Quarto 6 **

Naruto:yoshi, essas férias vão ser demais.

Neji: eu só vim porque a Hinata-sama queria vir.

Shikamaru: puff, que problemático. Pelo menos eu posso ficar com a Temari — os dois olharam pra ele — eu disse isso alto?

Neji e Naruto riram.

**Quarto 7**

Suigetsu: nessas férias eu tiro o meu atraso, pena que você tá namorando Sasuke, podíamos ir á caça juntos.

Sasuke: chama o Juugo.

Juugo: não obrigado, não preciso sair caçando ninguém.

**Quarto 8**

Shino estava arrumando alguns potes com insetos.

Sai: ei, Inseto-san, esse bichos não saem né? Não quero ser picado por eles.

Haku: _danou-se, por favor não comecem a brigar._****Shino-san eu também não gostaria de ser picado.

Shino: não se preocupe Haku-san, eles não vão sair e se saírem não vão fazer mal algum. Mas Sai-san espero que futuramente se lembre do meu nome e não me chame de um de seus apelidos inúteis.

**Quarto 9**

Chouji saia do quarto

Kiba: ei Chouji, onde você tá indo?

Chouji: vou ver que tá cozinhando, quero ajudar.

Lee: adoramos sua comida Chouji. Isso vá preparar nossos alimentos com energia e vamos aproveitar o fogo da juventude.

Chouji e Kiba: ¬¬

**Quarto 10**

Gaara e Kimimaru por algum motivo se encaravam de modo assassino.

Kankurou: hei Gaara, vamos dar uma olhada na casa. _Será que a Tsunade realmente dividiu certo?_

Gaara: hai.

Kankurou: quer vir, err, Kimimaru?

Kimimaru: vou ver a Tayuya.

**Quarto 11**

Pein: eu queria ficar no quarto da Konan-chan, a Tsunade foi muito cruel deixando os namorados separados.

Deidara: vai pra lá e manda a Shion-chan pra cá, eu ia adorar.

Pein: pode ser, o que acha Sasori?

Sasori: é ideia do Deidara, não tem como dar certo.

**Quarto 12**

Itachi: é agora que eu pego a Hana.

Kisame: cuidado que o irmão dela morde XD.

**Quarto 13**

Sakura: tenho que admitir, não sabia que os Senju tinham tanto dinheiro.

Ino: é, o Naruto até que é um bom partido.

Temari: acho que vou apostar no Naruto.

Ino: e o Shikamaru?

Temari: ele não sabe nem dizer se a gente tá ou não namorando e vive só dormindo, to quase desistindo.

**Quarto 14**

Hanabi: que legal, as três Hyuugas no mesmo quarto.

Tenten: Hanabi-chan, eu não sou Hyuuga.

Hinata: só porque o nii-san é lerdo.

Tenten: O////O

**Quarto 15**

Sasame: eu não acredito que vou passar as férias com o Haku-kun.

Hana: eu até queria ficar com o Itachi mas o Kiba não vai me deixar em paz.

Yakumo: sinceramente, eu to pegando o que vier.

**Quarto 16**

Konan: eu queria ficar no mesmo quarto que o Pein.

Shion: pode me mandar pro quarto deles e pedir pro Pein vir pra cá.

Konan: não, o Deidara daria um jeito de estragar tudo.

**Quarto 17**

Tayuya: eu to indo ver o meu amore, Kimi-kun, até mais tarde meninas.

Karin: eu também vou ver o meu amore, Sasu-kun.

Kin: cara, eu preciso achar um kun pra mim. Quem sabe o Juugo. Juu-kun? É fica bem.

Á noite na hora do jantar.

A sala de jantar era muito ampla e para aquela ocasião Tsunade mandou por uma mesa enorme na sala de modo que todos puderam se sentar juntos. Chouji estava na cozinha tentando convencer Chiyo de deixá-lo cozinhar e Hinata disse que iria ajudá-los.

Ino: sei não, algo me diz que Chiyo e Chouji tão brigando pra decidir que vai cozinhar e a Hinata é que está fazendo tudo.

Logo depois os três entraram com a comida e todos se serviram.

Sakura: mas afinal, quem é que cozinhou?

Neji: Foi a Hinata-sama.

Todos olharam pra ele.

Neji: eu reconheço a comida da Hinata-sama em qualquer lugar, mas tá um pouco mais picante.

Hinata: é que eu resolvi mudar um pouco o tempero.

Kin: olha a Hinata, já pode casar.

Karin: e pelo jeito o primeiro pretendente é o Neji.

Hinata e Neji: O////O.

Konan: ele até percebe que ela mudou o tempero — olhar mortal para o Pein, que sentiu um calafrio — quem dera todos fossem assim.

Todos riram e tiveram uma noite agradável.

Em algum lugar da mansão algo muito estranho acontecia.

?????: Que coincidência, todos nós aqui ao mesmo tempo, aquele idiotas deviam ter se separado e não ficado juntos.

?????2: isso não importa, na verdade é maravilhoso, faça o que eu mandei e encontre aliados, esses jovens são muito interessantes.


	3. Chapter 3 O inicio do fim

Todos acordaram cedo e foram tomar café da manha.

Depois do café eles se separaram.

Depois do almoço antes que todos se separassem de novo Tsunade falou.

Tsunade: ei meninos, hoje nós não vamos jantar aqui.

Todos: não?

Tsunade: não, nós vamos á um festival na vila, parece que é um festival anual em comemoração á criação da vila. Todos vamos aproveitar esse festival.

Chiyo: tem certeza Senju-sama?

Tsunade: por quê?

Chiyo: o povo da vila pode não gostar muito do retorno dos Senju.

Tsunade: por quê?

Chiyo: bom, existem muitas lendas sobre os Senjus e os outros clãs fundadores.

Tsunade: eu nem sabia que o meu clã era fundador da vila.

Chiyo: ah, os Senju governaram essa terra.

Naruto: então não tem problema, se esse festival é pra comemorar a fundação da vila, nada mais natural que os fundadores estejam lá, eu vou pegar a minha carteira, com certeza vai ter um monte que feirinhas e barraquinhas, eu vou ir á forra.

Ninguém, nem mesmo Tsunade ouviu qualquer coisa que Chiyo disse, todos correram pros quartos para se aprontarem. Pouco tempo depois estavam saindo, iriam á pé e por isso tinham uma longa caminhada pela frente.

Tsunade: como eu sei que não vão ficar todos juntos eu já aviso que é cada um por si, nos encontramos na entrada a vila ás oito.

Karin: oito? Mas não vai dar tempo de aproveitar nada.

Tsunade: oito, porque voces podem não ter notado mas é uma boa caminhada daqui até lá e não temos carros suficientes pra todos e o ônibus foi embora e mesmo que tivéssemos carros não temos motoristas então, temos que voltar logo. É um festival de vila, não vai até tão tarde.

Foi realmente uma longa caminhada e como Tsunade tinha previsto, todos se separam assim que chegaram lá.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji e Lee foram comer numa banca de rámen; Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino e Temari foram para a praça principal tomarem sorvete; Itachi, Kankurou, Suigetsu e Kisame decidiram 'caçar' e arrastaram Gaara junto; Sai e Sasori estava desenhando e Deidara estava incomodando os dois; Shino sumiu; Pein, Konan, Hana, Shion e Kin estavam vendo algumas apresentações e Haku estava com eles tirando fotos; Yakumo e Sasame entraram numa loja toda rosa; Kimimaru e Sasuke com suas respectivas namoradas, Tayuya e Karin, estavam vendo algumas barraquinhas de roupas e tecidos, á contra-gosto; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Zabuza, Asuma e Kurenai estavam num bar.

Depois de algumas horas, estavam todos se divertindo quando Naruto avistou o grupo das meninas e chamou os outros pra irem se juntar á elas, quando estavam chegando perceberam que alguns caras, bem mal encarados e visivelmente bêbados foram até elas.

Cara 1: e ai lindinhas, que tal a gente ir se divertir um pouco.

Tentou abraçar Hanabi e Neji apertou o passo mas estacou, assim como os outros meninos, ao ver a reação de Hinata, ela deu um soco no cara e estava com uma aura negra em volta.

Hinata: não toque na minha imouto.

Cara1: quem voces pen...

Parou ao percebeu que os amigos estavam no chão sendo pisoteados pelas outras, os meninos chegaram.

Shikamaru: tsk, chegamos tarde, íamos avisar voces que era perigoso mexes com elas.

Naruto: mas também é perigoso mexer com a gente então é melhor correrem.

Não deu outra, todos correram e os jovens caíram na gargalhada, mas pararam ao ouvir um barulho vindo do outro lado da praça onde uma multidão já se reunia, foram ver o que era e não se surpreenderam a encontrar todos os outros ali. Tinha alguns homens caídos, Pein estava com o canto da boca machucado, Haku estava com um machucado na mão, Jiraiya, Asuma, Zabuza, Itachi e Kankurou seguravam fortemente outros homens e outro deles segurava o braço de Hana e ela tentava se soltar com chutes e socos mas ele não soltava, Shizune estava com Kurenai segurando três mulheres bem machucadas, Konan, Shion e Kin estavam sentadas no chão e algumas se encontravam com um ou dois pontos vermelhos nos braços e alguns arranhões nas pernas, Tsunade estava séria no meio de tudo aquilo de olhando fixamente um homem que a encarava de volta.

Naruto: baa-chan? O que houve aqui?

Konan: Naruto, nós estávamos passando aqui quando aquele homem (apontou para o homem firmemente seguro por Asuma) nos abordou, ele parecia meio bêbado então o Pein ficou na nossa frente, ele perguntou quem todos nós éramos, onde estávamos hospedados e qual os nossos nomes, ai o Pein falou que se chamava Rinnegan Pein, todos nós nos apresentamos ai o cara fez uma cara de espanto e saiu mas logo voltou com um monte de gente, eles me empurraram e á Shion e pegaram a Kin mas a gente foi pra cima dele e ele desmaiou, quando vimos estavam lutando contra a gente, acho que a Tsunade-sama ouviu e veio e eles acabaram entrando na briga também.

Todos ficaram mais rígidos e começaram a se aproximar do centro da confusão, na escola praticamente todos eram dos clubes de luta e esportes por isso tinham uma ótima preparação física, se precisassem lutar não haveria problema.

Tsunade: parem, não quero mais brigas.

Homem: eu sou Danzou, e voces? Pensei ter ouvido alguns sobrenomes conhecidos, de onde vêem? Onde estão hospedados? Não os vi aqui na vila até agora.

Tsunade: estamos na antiga mansão da minha família que eu reformei, voces não devem ter visto os caminhões porque eles pegaram um caminho alternativo. Sou Senju Tsunade atual dona da Mansão Senju lá de cima.

Os olhos de Danzou se abriram em espanto.

Danzou: e... E... Essas outras pessoas.

Tsunade: são todas minha convidadas e do meu neto Naruto (apontou pra Naruto) são amigas da família.

Danzou: diga os nomes!

Tsunade: mas somos mas de trinta!

Danzou: voces vieram á nossa vila o mínimo que podem fazer é apresentarem por completou.

Ele parecia bem alterado.

Tsunade: vou falar rápido e não vou repetir então presta atenção, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi e Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Ando Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata e Hanabi, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Hana e Kiba, Mitsashi Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Kankurou, Temari e Gaara, Rinnegan Pein, Chiba Konan, Akasuna no Sasori, Sasaki Deidara, Kaguya Kimimaru, Suzuki Tayuya, Tamashii Shion, Koori Haku, Tsuchi Kin, Kobayashi Juugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, Yamaguchi Karin, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kurama Yakumo, Fuuma Sasame, Jiraiya, Shizune, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma e Momochi Zabuza.(enquanto falava os nomes ia apontando os donos) Satisfeito?

Danzou estava boquiaberto assim como a maioria dos moradores. Alguns até mesmo se afastaram.

Danzou: porque voces voltaram?

Tsunade: voltamos? Como assim?

Danzou: Senju, Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, Rinnegan, Sabaku, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Mitsashi, Tsuchi, Koori, Yamaguchi, Uchiha, Yuuhi e Sarutobi. Voces todos voltaram como é possível estarem juntos?

Itachi: estão ficando malucos, os clãs são amigos á gerações, estudamos todos na mesma escola desde que nos entendemos por gente, o Colégio Senju.

Danzou: então os Senju cuidaram de deixar voces juntos, tolos, todos voces. Devem ir embora daqui senão tudo vai voltar!

Tsunade: nem eu nem meus convidados temos á mínima intenção de deixarmos a minha propriedade, mas se querem tanto que deixemos a vila não vamos forçar nossa permanência. Meninos peguem suas coisas e vamos voltar pra mansão.

Danzou: não podem voltar! Pelo menos não por essa noite! Fiquem na vila hoje e voltem para a casa de voces amanha, não devem permanecer naquela mansão, a maldição ainda permanece, porque os Senju foram tolos o bastante para manter os clãs juntos?

Naruto: você não tá falando nada com nada (foi até as meninas e ajudou-as a se levantarem) vamos embota Tsunade-baa-chan, esses caras são malucos.

Jiraiya, Asuma, Zabuza, Itachi, Kankurou, Shizune e Kurenai soltaram as pessoas que seguravam e Itachi puxou Hana das mãos do homem que segurava seu braço. Todos começaram á andar na direção da mansão.

Danzou: não podem ir.

Itachi: então tentem nos impedir. Se realmente conhecem os nossos clãs devem saber que não devem mexer conosco. Vamos pessoal.

Quando todos tinha ido embora uma mulher idosa foi até Danzou e perguntou:

Mulher: e agora Danzou-sama? Nunca pensamos que eles voltariam. As lendas não são nada favoráveis.

Danzou: agora o problema é deles, só espero que não deixem aquelas coisas escaparem do castelo.

Já tinha todos chegado na mansão.

Pein: eu não imaginava que você lutasse tão bem Koori, sempre foi tão afeminado.

Haku: não julgue as pessoas pela aparência, aqueles caras são malucos. O que eles tem contra os nossos clãs.

Pein: sei lá, deve ser porque os nossos ancestrais foram embora e eles não gostaram do abandono. Tenho que pesquisar pra saber se o meu clã ainda tem propriedades aqui.

Depois de tudo aquilo foram jantar, ainda estava cedo o bastante.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Zabuza, Asuma e Kurenai começaram a sentir os efeitos retardados do álcool, quatro deles foram para seus quartos enquanto Asuma e Kurenai foram dar uma volta.

Pouco a pouco a maioria deles foi dormir. Os que restavam estavam vendo um filme na sala de TV.

Sai: acho que eu vou dormir, isso tá muito chato.

Ino: tem razão... Porque a gente não dá uma volta no resto da mansão? A parte não reformada.

Shino: isso não é perigoso?

Kiba: não sabia que era covarde Shino.

Shino nada respondeu.

Ficou subentendido que todos concordaram, então, na ponta dos pés eles saíram da mansão e foram na direção das ruínas, se é que se pode chamar assim, na verdade elas estavam em melhor estado do que deveriam devido ao tempo em que ficaram desabitadas e sem cuidados.

Andavam por entre salas e cômodos mais incríveis do que o ultimo, apesar de muito envelhecidos a riqueza e a magnitude do lugar se deixava notar. Até que chegaram numa grande porta que parecia não poder ser aberta. Já tinha ido até ali então a curiosidade fez com que resolvessem não sair dali até ter visto o que havia por detrás daquelas portas. Pein, Itachi, Naruto e Kiba forçaram as portas e elas se abriram num supetão.

Enquanto isso Asuma e Kurenai estavam no campo. Ela a derrubou no chão e começou a beijá-la.

Kurenai: Asuma, alguém pode ver, á pouco eu juro que vi algumas pessoas saindo da mansão.

Asuma: deixe-os, devem estar indo na direção contraria.

Kurenai: não somos mais adolescentes Asuma e algum deles pode ver.

Asuma: hump, eles provavelmente sabem mais do que a gente. Até parece que você não conhece essa juventude de hoje.

Alguns movimentos entre as arvores chamaram a atenção dos dois.

Viraram seu olhar para a fonte do barulho e conseguiram identificar as pessoas ali.

Asuma: o que fazem aqui? Ah, deixa pra lá.

As pessoas começaram a se aproximar.

Asuma: mas o q...

Kurenai: ahhhhhhhh!!! O que voces fi...

Hinata: é uma biblioteca.

Konan: enorme, cara eu imagino o monte de pergaminhos que devem ter aqui.

Shikamaru: voces perceberam que alguns estão manchados? E o chão também.

Passaram a olhar mais atentamente.

Pein: é um tom rosado. Tinta?

Itachi: sei não, isso parece sangue. Uhu, parece que tem algum motivo pros aldeões não gostarem dos Senju.

Naruto: ei!

Itachi: sem querer ofender.

Hinata continuou andando e todos a seguiram.

Então uma rajada de vento passou por todos e por um momento ficaram parados.

Naruto: Ca...Ca...cara, por favor me digam que também sentiram e ouviram.

Shikamaru: b...bom, deve ter alguma abertura que deixou o vento entrar.

Shino: e a voz? Acho que todos ouvimos não é?

Konan: eu ouvi.

Hinata: todos ouvimos "parem ele e saiam, não deixem a historia se repetir, a partir de agora voces podem utilizar o que lhes é de direito, sigam em frente, três vidas já foram perdidas"

Sasuke: e o que isso quer dizer? Que tem um fantasma por aqui? Isso é loucura.

Hinata não quis ouvir e continuou sua caminhada até que chegou num tipo de altar, com um pergaminho no topo e vários objetos em volta.

Hinata: acho que é disso que a voz estava falando.

Hinata subiu e pegou o pergaminho que subitamente se tornou um livro, um diário de capa vermelha com símbolos estranhos, ela abriu a primeira página e leu em voz alta.

Livro: voces são os escolhidos, não deviam estar aqui, por favor sigam meus conselhos, sobrevivam e salvem á todos. Você será a minha sacerdotisa e a sacerdotisa das almas vai ajudá-la.

Hinata: e...eu?

Shion: deuses, eu sou a sacerdotisa das almas.

Itachi: como??

Shion: meu clã, voces sabem que guardamos um templo, eu fui treinada para ser a sacerdotisa das almas, isso é real! Bem que eu senti que tinha alguma coisa estranha nesse castelo.


	4. Capitulo 4 O inicio do fim parte II

Temari: não fala besteira Shion.

Shion: não é besteira, eu realmente fui treinada segundoa tradiçao do meu clã e realmente senti algo estranho quando chegamos aqui, pensei que era besteira mas agora sei que não é.

Gaara: você está insinuando que existe um grande mal nesse mansão, mal este ao qual estamos ligados e que o "livro" tem razão?

Shion: eu acho que o fato de aparecerem letras misteriosas no livro diz exatamente isso!

Hinata: ei, mais palavras estão aparecendo.

Temari: então lê logo e vamos acabar com isso.

Hinata (livro): não é hora de discurssões, a presença de voces aqui fez com que um grande Mal despertasse, agora cabe a voces voltar a selá-lo e á seus demonios, assim como eu e meus contemporâneos certa vez fizemos, e para issolhes entregarei as armas de que precisarão, no entanto devo avisar que muito sangue inocente deverá ser derramado para que alguns sobrevivam e para que o Mal não se espalhe por todo o mundo. somente uma vida pode completar o selamento.

Todos se olharam.

Shikamaru: será que se a gente perguntar alguma coisa pra esse livro ele responde?

O livro saiu das maos de Hinata e começou a flutuar de modo que todos pudesse ver as palavras que apareciam em sua paginas.

**sim.**

Shikamaru: voce foi uma pessoa?

**sou o que resta de uma Miko do clã Hyuuga, da época em que o clã ainda habitava essas terras. Me chamo Hyuuga Kasumi.**

Shikamaru: pode especificar que clãs são esses de que tanto falam?

**Senju, Hyuuga, Haruno, Yamanaka, Rinnegan, Sabaku, Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Mitsashi, Tsuchi, Koori, Yamaguchi, Uchiha, Yuuhi e Sarutobi.**

Shino: que Mal é esse?

**um demonio em forma humana, que controla outros dez grandes demonios. Estavam nessa mansão, membros de cada um desses dezesseis clãs e com seu sangue os demonios foram selados, agora o mesmo sangue é pedido. É obvio que Aya não cumpriu a promessa. Ensinarei a voces como selar esses demonios novamente e já aviso que para que eles fiquem selados a mansão tambem deve ser selada e nenhum de voces e nem seus descendentes deverão aqui voltar, senão tudo vai começar de novo.**

Neji: vamos embora, isso é sobrenatural, não tem nada a ver com a gente e são dez ou onze demonios, se eles estivessem á solta nós teriamos percebido.

Naruto: mas um bom pedaço do castelo não foi reformado, essa biblioteca por exemplo. esse lugar pode estar cheio de demonios.

O Livro começou a brilhar, todos olharam e então as seguintes palavras apareceram.

**os demonios estão em forma humana, em sua verdadeira forma são gigantes e indomáveis, mas utilizam-se da forma humana enquanto não são realmente liberados. E não se preocupem, essa biblioteca é protegida por mim, ninguém poderá atacá-los enquanto estiverem aqui. Existe outro lugar que também tem essa proteçao, os aposentos de Aya, um pequeno templo no alto da torre leste.**

Shion: o processo de selamento é o mesmo que eu conheço?

Itachi: Shion!

**provavelmente não, foi criado por mim e por Aya ás pressas. Esse selamento precisa do sacrificio de uma vida humana para poder se concretizar. É necessario que o sangue do **_**sacrificado **_**ou ele próprio entre em contato com o demonio e com o recipiente onde se quer prendê-lo. Como eu disse á cada demonio selado uma vida deve ser sacrificada e deve ser do sangue de um dos dezesseis clãs.**

Pein: isso já exedeu os limites! Voce Hyuuga e voce Tamashii, podem brincar com esse livro o quanto quiserem mas nos deixe fora disso e vamos sair daqui.

O livro brilhou ainda mais e quando o brilho cessou as seguintes palavras apareceram**.**

** tarde demais, descobrirão que náo se pode mais fugir. No entanto não precisam temer por hoje, amanhã é que realmente será o começo e então lhes concederei os meios de que precisarão. Pra voces só existem dois caminhos, lutar ou morrer. Infelizmente para que poucos sobrevivam muitos terão que ser sacrificados, assim como eu fui. Cuidado, eles tentarão matá-los para que nada os possa deter.**

Estavam atordoados e resolveram sair dali e voltar para a mansão. no meio do caminho Temari parou e olhou para algum ponto na mata.

Gaara: o que foi onee-chan? Outro livro assombrado? Algum demonio?

Temari: seu sarcasmo me encanta otouto. Não é nada disso, eu pensei ter visto uma movimentação por ali quando a gente tava vindo, provavelmenet alguem namorando, mas agora desapareceram.

Gaara: devem ter voltado para a casa, coisa que também deveriamos estar fazendo, vamos.

Todos entraram lentamente e foram para os seus quartos. Hinata continuava segurando o livro.

No dia seguinte acordaram normalmente, quem tinha presenciado o episodio do livro estava muito nervoso mas ninguem queria admitir e tampouco comentaram com os outros.

Como sempre, depois do café da manhã ele se seprarm nas atividades que queriam executar. Quando deu a hora do almoço estavam todos reunidos, menos três pessoas.

Sakura: onde estão o Asuma-sensei, a Kurenai-sensei e a Kin?

Naruto: também não vi os empregados.

Tsunade: o Asuma e a Kurenai devem tá com ressaca, os empregados sumiram e aliás, vamos procurá-los depois do almoço, podem estra com alguns problemas com os aldeoes, por trabalharem aqui. Mas eu tambem não sei onde está a Kin.

Tayuya: eu, ela e a Karin fomos cavalgar de manhã, quando voltamos ela disse que ia arrumar alguma coisa no estábulo mas já devia ter voltado. Karin, você sabe o que ela foi fazer?

Karin: não escutei direito.

Tayuya: mas enquanto ela não vem, a gente come ou espera?

Karin: esperem, eu vou ver o que há.

Karin andou até a porta do salão de refeiçoes que dava para a cozinha, era o caminho mais curto até o estábulo. Puderam ouvir a porta da cozinha que leva pra fora ser aberta e então um grito de Karin foi ouvido. Logo depois ela entrou correndo no salão e pulou no pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Karin, o que houve?

Karin: o ceu, tá estranho, tudo tá estranho, parece... um campo de força ou algo assim, eu não gostei daquilo, senti um mal estar.

Instintivamentetodos foram para fora, e com perplexidade viram que todo o castelo e cerca de cinquenta metros do terreno em volta dele parecia isolado por uma redoma que não permitia que eles vissem atraves. A redoma parecia ser feita de nuvens negras e vermelhas.

Recuperando a compostura a maioria deles andou até a redoma. Ao tocarem-na perceberam que era solida, muito solida, depois de algum tempo, com todas as suas forças, tentaram atravessa-la, mas não obtiveram sucesso.

Hinata: então era verdade.

Tsunade: o que era verdade?

Hinata rapidamente explicou todos os acontecimentos e tudo que foi dito, ou no caso escrito, na noite passada.

Shion: acho que a Kurenai e o Asuma não estão no quarto deles e que a Kin não vai aparecer.

Shino: mas o livro, a Miko Kasumi, disse que três vidas já tinham sido perdidas, isso foi ontem, e mesmo que concluissemos que o Asuma e a Kurenai estão mortos, quem foi a terceira vitima?

Shikamaru: pode ser que um dos empregados seja um descendente indireto de um dos clãs. Mas... Mesmo assim... não posso acreditar que o Asuma e a Kurenai estejam mortos.

Temari se aproximou e pos a mão no ombro de Shikamaru num gesto de apoio.

Tsunade: acho que por mais louco, tenebroso e assustador que seja, essa é a unica explicação no momento.

Foi então que o chão começou a tremer e uma ventania sinistra passou por eles formando um tornado , o tremor passou e tornado foi desaparecendo e no centro deles duas figuras puderam ser vistas. Enquanto isso a porta da mansão se abriu e de lá de dentro sairam dez pessoas, entre elas Chiyo e Ebizou.

As duas figuras que estavam no tornado se revelaram sendo Kabuto e outro homem, de pele branca, cabelo longo e negro e olhos amarelos como o de uma cobra, na verdade ele proprio lembrava uma cobra.

????????: ku, ku, ku, vejo que estão todos aqui, pelo menos quase todos.

Tsunade: e quem é voce? e Kabuto, o que faz com ele?

Kabuto: ele é o Orochimarus-sama, mestre do meu desde antes de ser selado, nós do clã Yakushi estivemos esperando por uma chance de poder despertá-lo e quando você voltou e disse que ia trazer seus alunos, e ainda revelou os nomes deles, eu soube que era a minha chance e ontem eu o despertei. O espirito de Kasumi deve ter falado de Orochimaru-sama, eu sempre soube que o espirito dela permanecia aqui.

Shion: mas, ela disse que três vidas tinham sido perdidas.

Kabuto: foi realmente muita sorte a mulher Yuuhi estar gravida.

Alguns, inclusive Shikamaru, ameaçaram investir contra Kabuto mas foram datidos pelos amigos, aquilo poderia ser muito perigoso.

Kabuto: entao hoje eu peguei a Tsuchi e Orochimaru-sama pode despertar e despertar seus demonios fazendo com que eles tomassem os corpos das pessoas que eu reuni.

Orochimaru: agora estou semi-desperto, o sangue de quatro pessoas foi derramado em meu nome, agora só preciso de mais algumas vidas de membros daqueles clãs despreziveis. Voces estou cercados agora...(ergueu a mão ameaçadoramente)

Foi então que todos foram surpreendidos pelo brilho do livro que Hinata carregava, ele brilhou e começou a flutuar, quando estava no alto abriu-se e um tipo de espectro se formou.

Era o espectro de uma mulher muito bela, tinha longos cabelos negro e pele alva, usava um kimino branco e tinha olhos perolados, os olhos perolados que somente os Hyuuga possuiam.

Kasumi: encontramo-nos de nove Orochimaru. Sabia que os Yakushi dariam um jeito de libertá-lo, deviamos ter matado todos desse clã entes de irmos embora.

Orochimaru: então voce realmente permanecer aqui, não creio que tenha sido por vontade, mas o medo de que eu me libertasse a manteve presa ao castelo não é? Pobre alma.

Kasumi: você vai voltar a dormir.

Foi a unica coisa que disse antes de uma luz emanar do espectro e obrigar todos a fecharem os olhos.

Quando puderam abrir os olhos Orochimaru percebeu que todos tinham sumido e praguejou contra o espirito da Miko que ainda o atormentava.

Estavam todos na biblioteca e o espectro estava sentado no altar onde no dia anterior havia estado o livro.

Kasumi se levantou e foi até Tsunade, tentou tocar seu rosto mas a mão o atravessou.

Kasumi: é, muito tempo passou, os Senju, Senju Aya, ela me prometeu que cuidaria de manter todos longe daqui. Os Yakushi não poderiam oferecer o sangue de alguem que não viesse aqui por livre e espontanea voltade e não podiam se distanciar muito da vila. Mas voces voltaram, pelo que eu entendi e pelo que disseram na cidade, voces estudam no mesmo colégio, os Senju ao invés de separá-los os mantiveram juntos e eis o resultado.

Tsunade: i qye vai acontecer agora?

Kasumi: uma hora terão que sair daqui e quando isso acontecer vão ser perseguidos, capturados e mortos.

Jiraiya: o que podemos fazer.

Kasumi: não se pode matá-los, o unico jeito é selá-los, mas cada selamento exige uma vida em troca e é claro que os sacrificados tem que ter o mesmo sangue dos dezesseis clãs. Quando o selamos, á seculos atras, somente cinco sobreviveram, e haviam mais de cinquenta no inicio. Um dos sobreviventes foi Senju Aya e um dos mortos fui eu.

Hinata: voce morreu como?

Kasumi: eu me ofereci pra ficar e selar o castelo, para selá-lo precisavam de alguem dentro e outra pessoa fora, e quem estava dentro não poderia mais sair. Aya o selou por fora e eu fiquei para sela-lo daqui, desse mesmo lugar.

Konan: e quem não faz parte desses clãs.

Kasumi: Orochimaru não se importa ele somente quer matar e o fará. Vou lhes dar o que prometi, armas, lamento não ter forças para trazer para todos mas cada uma das armas que eu trouxer farão coisas que nenhuma outra arma será capaz.

Estão apareceram as armas.

Nas maos de Tenten e Haku apareceram arcos e flechas; Pein, Itachi, Kimimaru, Sasori, Hana, Sasuke e Suigetsu ganharam espadas; correntes prateadas apareceram nas maos de Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto e Neji; Temari ganhou um chicote; Gaara uma lança; Shino uma foice; Kankurou, uma marionete enorme; nos pulsos de Sakura e Juugo apareceram braceletes e Deidara ganhou uma saco cheio de explosivos.

Kasumi: as flechas e as bombas jamais acabarão, as espadas são muito potentes, as correntes, o chicote e a marionete se movem de acordo com a vontade mental dos mestres deles, os braceletes dão super força e poder de cura. Mesmo que até agora não soubessem lutar, agora saberão (começou a ficar mais transparente) as minhas forças estão quase esgotadas, terei que deixá-los, lamento, lembrem-se esse lugar e o alto da torre leste são os unicos seguros.

Hinata: você vai descansar?

Kasumi sorriu.

Kasumi: desejo sorte, adeus.

_**Mesmo agora... não posso descansar... mesmo depois de tantas decadas... só poderei descansar depois que Orochimaru voltar a ser selado... pobres jovens... quanto sofrimento os aguarda... sofrimentos semelhantes aos meus... mas sei que vão conseguir... vão vencer... e então... vou poder descansar... finalmente...**_

Desapareceu.


	5. Chapter 5 Separação e primeira morte

Estavam todos "escondidos" na biblioteca, já faziam algumas horas que Kasumi tinha desaparecido.

Alguns estavam sentados, outros em pé e ainda haviam alguns que estavam andando, Naruto era um destes.

Tsunade: Naruto, tá me deixando enjoada.

Naruto: eu tô com fome.

Itachi: a gente já deu uma olhada e aqui dentro não tem comida.

Yakumo explodiu em choro desesperado.

Yakumo: eu não quero morrer! Maldita hora em que decidi vir também.

Shizune: nenhum de nós vai morrer.

Karin: você só pode estar brincando com a nossa cara (também começou a chorar) você não ouviu??? Não ouviu tudo o que foi dito!!!! Nós vamos morrer a menos que essas coisas sejam seladas e nos deixem em paz. Mas mesmo pra isso.

Sasame: vários de nós vamos ter que morrer.

Depois disso a maioria começou a chorar e se lamentar como se somente naquele momento tivessem realmente percebido tudo o que estava acontecendo, percebido que estavam condenados á morte. Ninguém percebeu quando Tsunade se afastou, pelo menos quase ninguém.

Ela começou a andar e só parou quando estava suficientemente longe dos alunos, ali naquele momento ela escorregou até o chão e chorou.

_É minha culpa! Fui eu que quis reformar essa maldita mansão! Fui eu quem trouxe os meninos pra cá._

_Todos aqueles jovens com toda a vida pela frente, como aquele fantasma quer que eles se sacrifiquem, se alguém tivesse que se sacrificar teria que ser eu, eu que os meti nisso. E Naruto? O que será dele? Somos a única família um do outro, os outros Senju são muito distantes, ele é a única parte do Dan e do Minato que me restou.*_

_Eu sei o que tenho que fazer!_

???????: Tsunade...

Tsunade: Jiraiya!

Ali estavam a maioria dos jovens assim como Jiraiya, Shizune e Zabuza.

Tsunade: desculpem... (começou a chorar novamente) me desculpem todos voces. É tudo culpa minha...

Naruto: não é culpa sua baa-chan, nós viemos porque queríamos essas férias, você apenas emprestou o lugar, não tinha como saber, não tem nada sobre isso nos registros do clã.

Sakura: estamos nessa juntos Tsunade-sama, não pense que vai se livrar da gente.

Itachi: quando você saiu nós conversamos, os membros dos clãs decidiram que vão arriscar para tirar todos daqui.

Kimimaru: não tão rápido, isso também é com a gente. Os ancestrais de voces podem ser os culpados, mas estamos no presente e todos envolvidos nisso.

Gaara: legal da sua parte culpar nossos ancestrais.

Tsunade: o que é que voces pretendem fazer?

Sasuke: vamos sair, não sabemos se o que aquele louco falou é verdade, vamos levar as armas e se encontrarmos alguma coisa lutamos.

Neji: e mais. Hinata-sama descobriu que tinha um tipo de carta de despedida da miko no livro.

Tsunade: isso é serio?

Hinata se aproximou com o livro aberto.

Hinata: veja.

**Sabia que não teria forças para continuar depois que invocasse as armas, por isso deixei esses registros.**

**Sei que é pedir muito mas voces tem que agir senão todos vão morrer, assim como também vão morrer todos que vierem aqui depois de voces e voces devem saber que virão procurá-los mais cedo ou mais tarde. **

**Um descendente dos Senju deve chegar á torre leste e lá buscar um pergaminho que Aya deixou antes de ir embora, lá está escrito o modo de selar toda a mansão, se selarem a mansão toda, tudo que estiver dentro dela também vai ser selado. Aya, meio que inconscientemente, pôs um feitiço, somente um Senju pode ler o pergaminho. **

**Lembrem-se de não deixar as portas dessa sala abertas por muito tempo e segurem as mãos uns dos outros, assim que saírem Orochimaru vai tentar separá-los. **

**No altar dessa sala estão quatro pergaminhos que foram usados pelos meus amigos, os recuperei depois que todos se foram e por isso não sei para o que foram usados mas senti neles um grande poder, eles podem ser úteis.**

**Peço perdão por pedir que se arrisquem tanto, mas voces não podem fugir do que deve ser feito, assim como nós não pudemos, eu aceitei e enfrentei de cabeça erguida o meu destino, devem fazer o mesmo. **

**Esse livro vai proteger minha escolhida. **

Tsunade: mas... mas...

Naruto: decidimos fazer o que ela diz, estamos todos nessa e vamos enfrentar de cabeça erguida, vamos lá pra torre e selar essa mansão.

Kimimaru: mesmo a gente que não faz parte dos clãs.

Karin: ou quem não está armado.

Yakumo: por mais que tenhamos medo, nós não vamos recuar, vamos ficar juntos e lutar pelas nossas vidas e pelas vidas dos nossos nakamas.

Jiraiya: não podemos detê-los Tsu, vão fazer o que acharem certo. Essa geração não ouve os mais velhos.

Tsunade: e os pergaminhos?

Shion: eu fiquei com um e Konan, Sai e Hanabi.

Pein: Konan!

Neji: e você também Hanabi-sama!!!

Hanabi: não adianta falarem nada, a onee-chan tem esse livro e você tem as correntes, também sou uma Hyuuga e não vou deixar voces dois lutarem sozinhos.

Konan: e quanto a mim e ao Sai, nós dois temos pessoas muito preciosas, não vamos nos esconder, vamos acompanhar voces.

Todos olharam para Shion.

Shion: apesar de muito conhecimento e poder terem se perdido nessas ultima décadas, meu clã ainda é muito tradicional e eu sou uma sacerdotisa, a única entre nós que entende de ki e força espiritual.

Naruto: está decidido, todos nós vamos, vamos pegar as armas e sair. Você vem conosco baa-chan.

Tsunade sorriu e se levantou enxugando as lagrimas.

Tsunade: não me chame de baa-chan! Mesmo que eu diga que não voces vão de qualquer jeito não é?

Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Naruto: eu posso ser Uzumaki, mas também sou um Senju.

Tsunade: então acho que eu vou também.

Pegaram suas armas e foram na direção da porta, Tsunade ia abri-la quando Hinata pediu que parassem.

Hinata: Kasumi avisou pra gente dar as mãos quando estivermos saindo, para não sermos separados.

Assim todos se seguraram uns nos outros e Tsunade abriu a porta e todos saíram, ate aquele momento estava tudo bem, foi então que um vento fortíssimo passou por eles, ventos negros.

Aos poucos eles foram sendo soltos uns dos outros e começaram a se afastar.

Tsunade: segurem-se em quem estiver mais perto!!!!!!!

Neji: Hinata-sama!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: onee-chan!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Hana!!! Sasuke!!!

Lee: Sakura-san!!

Jiraiya: Tsunade!!

Shizune: Zabuza!!

Zabuza: Shizunee!!

Depois disso o silencio reinou, só restaram três pessoas ali.

Enquanto isso de outro lugar, Orochimaru observava de longe.

Orochimaru: kukuku, foram separados, mas alguns se agarraram nos outros. Separaram-se em grupos não? Então vamos separar os demônios.

Jiraiya: tudo bem Tsu?

Tsunade: parece que nos separamos dos outros. Onde estamos?

Jiraiya: não sei, aquele vento, fomos forçados a ficar de olhos fechados, eu senti que estava sendo puxado.

Tsunade: parece que esse Orochimaru tem muitas cartas na manga, devemos estar muito distantes uns dos outros. Esse castelo é enorme.

Jiraiya: o que vamos fazer?

Tsunade: todos estamos arriscando as nossas vidas, vamos procurar o caminho pra torre leste.

Naruto: Shino, Haku, voces estão bem?

Shino e Haku: hai.

Naruto: temos que nos apressar e achar os outros.

Shino: hai.

Haku: vamos, eles podem estar precisando da nossa ajuda. _Tomara que não encontremos nenhum demônio. _

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, você está bem?

Sasuke disse que sim.

Sakura: e voces Sai, Ino-chan e Temari-chan também estão bem?

Todos disseram que sim.

Sasuke: temos que encontrar com o Naruto, Sakura... E voces todos, segurem-se uns nos outros.

Itachi: Shion, você está bem?

Shion: tô, me desculpe por ter me agarrado em você Itachi. Sasori, Deidara, voces estão bem?

Sasori: não gostei de você me agarrando Deidara.

Deidara: era isso ou ser levado sabe-se lá pra onde Sasori-danna.

Shion: temos que encontrar os outros, tem coisas se aproximando.

Itachi: coisas? Você sente isso?

Shion: desde que eu peguei o pergaminho minha percepção está maior e eu sinto coisas por perto, coisas perigosas e poderosas, temos que achar os outros mesmo.

Pein: Konan, você está bem?

Konan: estou.

Chouji: não acredito que realmente fomos separados, desculpe por ter me agarrado tão forte em você Konan-san.

Zabuza: Shizune.

Shizune: eu estou bem Zabuza.

Karin: eu teria que ter segurado no Sasuke, se essa besta não tivesse me segurado.

Suigetsu: eu estava preocupado com você sua idiota, porque você não entende isso?

Tenten: chega, vamos logo, temos que achar os outros e o caminho pra torre leste.

Neji: Hinata-sama você está bem.

Hinata: hai nii-san, parece que fomos os únicos que continuamos aqui na frente da biblioteca.

Gaara: foi impressão minha ou tinha um campo de força em volta da gente?

Hinata: o livro me protege e como voces eram as pessoas mais próximas de mim então ele protegeu voces também.

Neji: já que estamos num lugar que podemos localizar nós temos mais chances de achar os outros e ir pra torre leste.

Gaara: a Hinata também vai? Pode ser perigoso.

Hinata: o livro vai me proteger, agora temos que encontrar o Naruto-kun e a Tsunade-sama.

Hanabi: vamos logo seus molengas, a gente tem que achar a onee-chan.

Shikamaru: calma Hanabi, não adianta ficar correndo sem saber pra onde está indo.

Lee: todos nós estamos armados, não precisamos nos preocupar.

Juugo: tenho que encontrar o Kimimaru.

Sasame: Kankuro-san me espera.

Kankurou: afe, vamos, você sempre foi boa em esportes. Você segurou em mim então me acompanhe e pára de fazer doce.

Kimimaru: você está bem Tayuya.

Tayuya: eu to Kimi-kun e você? E os outros? Estamos sozinho e agora.

Kimimaru: vamos procurar os outros e não se preocupe, ainda estou com a espada que a miko me deu, eu protejo você.

Kisame: que má sorte, ter ficado logo com alguém sem armas, mais fraca do que eu.

Yakumo: eu não sabia em quem estava segurando, que culpa eu tenho de não ter armas? Você também não tem. O melhor que a gente faz é ir atrás dos outros, eu estou com medo.

Kiba: onee-chan, você está bem?

Hana: estou, mas eu é que devia estar perguntando. Afinal você é que está desarmado e nós estamos sozinhos. Vamos procurar os outros. Tsunade e Naruto devem estar indo na direção da torre leste, temos que encontrar o caminho pra lá também.

Por um bom tempo todos andaram sem rumo, hora e outra paravam e ficavam quietos ao verem sombras de pessoas desconhecidas.

Até que alguns se encontraram.

Pein, Konan e Chouji, e Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Shion se encontraram; assim como Shino, Haku e Naruto se encontraram com Hana e Kiba e mais tarde com Gaara, Neji e Hinata.

Neji: foi muita sorte, vamos, a gente se lembra do caminho para a biblioteca e de lá fica fácil encontrar o caminho para a torre leste.

Naruto: isso!

Passaram a seguir Neji, Hinata e Gaara.

Enquanto isso Shion estava guiando seu grupo.

Konan: tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Shion: pode parecer besteira mas eu consigo sentir a força vital deles, e tem uma que está em destaque, a da Hinata e do livro. Eu sei pra onde a gente tá indo e...

Parou e começou a tremer.

Itachi: Shion, você tá bem?

Shion: está muito perto, um demônio, só pode ser um demônio.

Foi então que viram o vulto de uma pessoa e quanto mais esse chegava perto podiam ver suas feições. Era uma das pessoas que estavam na vila.

Deidara estava se aproximando quando Shion segurou seu braço.

Shion: é um dos demônios.

Deidara: é só uma pessoa.

Shion: não, eu tenho certeza que é um demônio.

Deidara parou e de repente o ar começou a ficar mais quente e seco, muito quente.

Sasori: o que é isso? Que calor é esse?

Deidara: sentindo calores Danna?

Pein: Deidara!

Deidara: foi mal, não pude evitar.

O homem se afastou um pouco e foi coberto por chamas azuis, parecia estar sentindo muita dor, soltava gritos e mais gritos.

Itachi: Shion! O que é isso?

Shion: eu não tenho certeza mas acho que esse homem foi o recipiente temporário mas o demônio deve estar querendo se libertar.

Foi então que houve uma espécie de explosão onde o homem estava e quando a fumaça se desfez não era mais um homem que estava ali mas sim um tipo de gato feito de chamas azuis e que tinha duas caldas, á sua volta os abjetos não existiam, viraram cinzas.

Konan: mas que diabos.

O gato continuou a avançar todos os que tinham armas avançaram. Por onde aquele gato andava tudo virava cinzas.

Deidara pegou a sacola que tinha recebido e de lá tirou uma das bombas, ela tinha o formato de uma pássaro e assim que ele abriu a mão ela começou a bater asas e voar na direção do gato. Quando chegou perto explodiu mas o gato não se abalou.

Shion: Nibi no Nekomata, então se tratam de bijuus.

Itachi: o que?

Shion: quando eu era criança meu avô me contou que existiam certos demônios, muito poderosos e que tinham sido subjugados por outro demônio á séculos e desapareceram. Eram chamados de bijuus, demônios de caldas, esse tem duas caldas e tem a forma de um gato, chamado Nibi no Nekomata. Estamos lutando com coisas muito piores do que eu imaginei.

Pein começou a andar na direção do Nibi, mas foi segurado por Itachi e Shion.

Pein: Shion, o que aconteceria se qualquer uma das nossas armas ou nossos corpos tocassem esse bicho?

Shion: as armas devem durar mais, Kasumi as criou pra agüentar, mas se ele chegar muito perto vamos acabar virando cinzas. Temos que correr!

Assim que terminou de falar foram cercados por uma esfera de chamas azuis.

Pein: parece que não vai dar pra correr agora. O que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

Shion hesitou e em voz baixa respondeu.

Shion: Kasumi avisou que armas não podem matá-los, só detê-los por tempo o bastante para serem selados, temos duas escolhas, combatê-lo e esperar que se enfraqueça e nos arriscarmos a virar cinzas ou...

Pein: ou selá-lo. Konan!

Foi até Konan a abraçou e lhe deu uma beijo ardente.

Chouji: não acho que seja hora de namorar.

Assim que a soltou ele lhe deu a espada que tinha recebido e pergaminho que ela segurava. Sussurrou algo no ouvido de Konan e foi até Itachi.

Pein: Itachi, cuida dela pra mim?

Itachi entendeu o que ele dizia, pensou em detê-lo mas sabia que não conseguiria, então se limitou a dizia o que devia.

Itachi: pode confiar, não vou deixar nada acontecer com ela, eu prometo.

Pein sorriu lembrando que houve uma época em que ele morria de ciúme de Itachi, sabendo que eles estavam sempre juntos, amigos ou não era estranha toda aquela proximidade, quem diria que ele um dia pediria para Uchiha Itachi cuidar da sua Konan?

Konan ainda estava estática tentando entender aquilo que o namorado disse.

_"Adeus, aishiteru" _

_Não, não posso deixar ele fazer uma besteira!_

Quando Konan voltou a si percebeu que Pein ia na direção do Nibi. E ameaçou ir atrás dele mas foi segurada por Itachi.

Konan: me deixa Itachi! Não podemos deixar ele fazer isso.

Itachi: ele está fazendo isso por você, eu prometi que ia cuidar de você então não vou te soltar.

Ela olhou pro outros, Shion estava chorando, Chouji estava com os olhos arregalados e Sasori e Deidara se aproximaram dela, também com lagrimas nos olhos.

Pein se aproximou do Nibi e começou a queimar, em meio a seus gritos pode-se ouvir "Selar" ele tocou o Nibi e imediatamente virou cinzas, Konan explodiu em choro desesperado.

Em meio ás cinzas o pergaminho apareceu e Shion o pegou.

Sasori: o que pretende fazer com isso?

Shion: é aqui que o Nibi no Nekomata está selado, vamos manter isso longe de quem possa libertar ele de novo, não se preocupe, uma vez selado só se alguém quiser libertá-lo ele pode sair, estamos seguros.

Konan: PEIN! PEIN!

Itachi a puxou.

Itachi: vamos! Pein não gostaria que ficássemos tão expostos.

_Konan... Eu te amei até o fim... _

_Tenho certeza que o Itachi vai cuidar de você, ele tem palavra. _

_Se cuidem, todos voces. _

_Espero que ninguém tenha o mesmo destino que eu. _

*nessa fic Dan é marido da Tsunade e Minato é filho dela, ambos estao mortos.


	6. Chapter 6 Primeiras Perdas

Itachi, Konan, Chouji, Sasori, Deidara e Shion ainda não tinham se recuperado do choque de ver Pein se sacrificar, ele o líder da gangue mas conhecida da cidade, a Akatsuki. Konan estava tremendo o lagrimas não cessavam de escorrer de seus olhos, Shion segurava firmemente o pergaminho e também tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

Foi então que ouviram vozes exaltadas e conhecidas, viraram um corredor e deram de cara com Zabuza, Shizune, Karin, Suigetsu e Tenten.

Suigetsu ia se aproximas com um sorriso no rosto mas parou ao ver o estado dos amigos, estavam cobertos de poeira e com lagrimas nos olhos.

Zabuza: o que houve meninos?

Konan: o Pein... o Pein...

Itachi: encontramos um dos demônios, um gato de fogo, Pein selou ele.

Shizune: mas para efetuar um selamento...

Olhou para Shion e esta mostrou o pergaminho e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, Shizune, Karin e Tenten começaram a chorar.

Shion: o nome do demônio é Nibi no Nekomata e não é nada bom que ele estivesse aqui.

Shizune: porque exatamente.

Shion: porque quer dizer que os demônios de Orochimaru são bijuus, bestas demoníacas cujas lendas me eram contadas pelo meu avô. Eles são nove no total, não dez, considerando o Renbi. Se o Nibi estava aqui os outros também estão.

Zabuza: quais são os outros?

Shion: são no total dez, Renbi no Bijuu, Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Nekomata, Sanbi no Kappa, Yonbi, Gobi no Bijuu, Rokubi no Bijuu, Shichibi no Bijuu, Hachibi no Oshi Oni, e Kyuubi no Youko. Cada um deles tem um numero de caldas e poderes nada bons, o do Nibi é o de fogo, ele é a encarnação da vingança, Pein o selou, mas... não sei se conseguiremos sobreviver se encontrarmos outro. Agora ele está inofensivo, eu trouxe porque achei que seria fácil tirar o selo dele se Orochimaru ou outro Bijuu o encontrasse e todo o esforço seria perdido.

Suigetsu: não acredito que o Pein... isso não pode ser verdade, isso é demais pra minha cabeça, ele era um dos melhores e morreu. Estamos perdidos.

Sasori: você é idiota! O Pein deu a vida dele pra nos salvar e nós vamos sobreviver!!!

Deidara: isso mesmo danna.

Shizune: é exatamente isso que a gente vai fazer, vamos, a gente tem que achar o resto do pessoal, Tsunade-sama vai ficar arrasada.

Hinata ia na frente mas parou subitamente e olhou pra trás.

Gaara: isso tá estranho.

Neji: mas eu tenho certeza que...

Naruto: o que foi?

Neji: parece que estamos perdidos.

Hana: mas voces não sabiam o caminho?

Gaara: eis o problema, temos certeza de que era por aqui, fizemos questão de passar lentamente por todos os corredores para ter certeza de memorizar, mas... tem alguma coisa errada, não estamos saindo aonde devíamos.

Hinata: é como se os corredores tivessem mudado de lugar, mas isso não é possível.

Shino: sinceramente, á essa altura tudo é possível.

Haku: concordo com o Shino-san.

Kiba: o que a gente faz agora? Voltamos a ficar perdidos, e pior quem não estava está também, voces deviam ter ido direto pra torre leste e esperar lá.

Haku: não diga isso, não ia adiantar nada mesmo, afinal os únicos que adiantam alguma coisa é o Naruto-kun e a Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: vamos parar com isso! Não adianta chorar no leite derramado, vamos andando, mas hora menos hora voces reconhecem alguma coisa.

O livro começou a brilhar mas Hinata não o abriu, não era preciso, viu-se então se debulhando em lagrimas.

Neji: Hinata-sama, o que houve?

Hinata: Pein-san, ele selou um dos demônios.

Naruto: isso quer dizer que...

Hinata balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Hinata: ele morreu.

Hana: droga! Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei e o filhinho deles, a Kin e agora o Pein. Mas, Hinata, como você sabe?

Hinata: eu também não sei, apenas senti isso.

Naruto: pe...pessoal! Vamos! Não temos tempo!

Enquanto isso Hanabi, Shikamaru, Lee e Juugo se encontravam com o grupo de Itachi e ficam sabendo da morte de Pein.

Hanabi: agora é que a gente tem que se apressar em achar todo mundo! Não quero deixar a onee-chan sozinha, vai saber o que ela pode estar passando.

Chouji: mas já somos muitos, isso com certeza vai ajudar mas...

A mesma ventania que os tinha separado na frente da biblioteca voltou a separá-los, estavam novamente perdidos.

Itachi: será que estamos sendo observados?

Karin: da onde é que vem esse vento? Parece que ele faz a gente atravessar as paredes. Estamos sozinhos de novo, da próxima vez é melhor andarmos amarrados uns nos outros.

Suigetsu: o pior é que a Shion não veio parar aqui com a gente. Ela é a que melhor conhece toda essa loucura.

Shion: isso não é bom, viemos parar muito perto de um bijuu, dá pra sentir.

Tenten: quer saber? Eu também tô com uma sensação estranha de perigo. E voces?

Hanabi, Sasori e Deidara fizeram que sim.

Recomeçaram a caminhar.

Era só isso que estavam fazendo naquele dia, andar e andar mas o que mais podiam fazer? Tinham medo de ficarem parados e serem encontrados pelo inimigo, então tudo o que lhes restava era andar, com esperança de encontrar um amigo ou um caminho conhecido e de não encontrar nenhum dos demônios.

Mas infelizmente esse ultimo desejo não se realizou para Shikamaru, Lee, Shizune, Zabuza, Chouji e Juugo.

Eles chegaram á uma sala, era espaçosa e não tinha nenhum móvel, apeas uma grande escada.

Shikamaru: eu queria saber se voces lembram de uma coisa.

Zabuza: o que?

Shikamaru: se as torres eram ligadas ao castelo ou se eram separadas, eu não prestei atenção.

Shizune: eu vim com a Tsunade-sama alguma vezes e as torres são ligadas ao castelo, ela chegou a comentar que provavelmente existiam outras torres e muros mais afastados para proteger o castelo e que essas eram parte do castelo e provavelmente aposentos dos donos.

Juugo: então talvez, se formos para um andar superior achemos um caminho.

Shikamaru: exato.

Chouji: então a gente sobe?

Shikamaru: acho que sim mas...

A expressão de Shikamaru era de puro terror, ele olhava diretamente para o alto da escadaria e todos seguiram seu olhar e se deparam com algo que também os deixou aterrorizados. Era uma raposa, ou parecia uma raposa mas era maior, a cor de seus pelos era laranja e a de seus olhos vermelho, tinha nove caldas que flutuavam á sua volta. Sua presas e garras estavam á mostra, e sua expressão era furiosa.

Ela pulou do alto da escadaria para os pés da mesma e parecia encará-los.

Zabuza: corram!

Como que despertados de um transe eles começaram a correr. Mas foram cercados por um tipo de fumaça laranja que fazia com que não enxergassem nada á sua volta.

Ouviu-se um grito e logo depois a fumaça começou a se dissolver.

Foi então que todos puderam ver o motivo do grito, a raposa que concluíram ser a Kyuubi, estava comendo Zabuza literalmente, e ele quieto, estava claramente morto. Os gritos eram de Shizune que era puxada para longe por Juugo.

Nenhum deles jamais pensou presenciar a morte de Zabuza mas sabiam que não tinham tempo de ficar ali se lamentando e correram desesperados, assim foram novamente separados pois entraram em corredores diferentes, Juugo e Shizune, Shikamaru, Lee e Chouji.

Assim que terminou com Zabuza a Kyuubi direcionou o olhar para os três caminhos que suas presas tomaram e se decidiu por um deles. Estava disposta a matar todos.

Shikamaru corria desesperado, nem ao menos prestava atenção pra onde estava indo, só voltou a si quando bateu em algo e caiu sentado no chão, ao abrir os olhos constatou que a sua frente estavam Konan, Itachi, Karin e Suigetsu.

Itachi: Shikamaru! O que houve?

Shikamaru: corram! Corram! A Kyuubi matou o Zabuza-sensei e não parecia querer deixar ninguém vivo.

Konan: co..como?

Shikamaru: por onde vieram?

Suigetsu: por ali.

Shikamaru: então voltem, aquela coisa é demoníaca, vamos, VAMOS!

Karin: e os outros?

Shikamaru: na correria a gente acabou se separando mas eu acho que fui o único que ficou sozinho, agora vamos. Não temos tempo.

Seguindo o conselho de Shikamaru todos desataram a correr, voltando de onde vieram.

Juugo continuava puxando Shizune esta continuava fazendo força pra voltar. Foi então que ele parou, se virou e segurou firmemente nos ombros da mais velha.

Juugo: ouça Shizune-san, eu sei que deve estar sofrendo mas entenda, Zabuza-sensei já morreu, a única coisa que podemos fazer é garantir a nossa segurança, e também já corremos muito e não conseguiríamos encontrar o caminho de volta.

Ouviram vozes que logo descobriram ser de Tsunade e Jiraiya, assim que viu a mestra Shizune correu para seus braços.

Tsunade: o que houve? Alguém morreu?

Juugo: até agora, Pein se sacrificou para selar um dos demônios, acho que o nome era Nibi, e o Zabuza-sensei acaba de ser atacado por outro, pelas informações que Shion nos deu antes de sermos separados esse se chama Kyuubi. Sugiro que corramos, ela pode estar vindo atrás da gente.

Tsunade enxugou as lagrimas e concordou com o aluno, os quatro começaram a correr novamente.

Chouji corria o mais rápido que podia e Lee tentava não deixá-lo para trás. Foi então que foram novamente envolvidos pela nevoa laranja e como num passe de mágica a raposa surgiu na frente deles.

Eles se viraram e correram no sentido contrario mas Chouji teve uma das pernas agarrada pelo monstro. Lee ameaçou tentar ajudá-lo.

Chouji: não! Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou rápido o suficiente. Sai daqui! Aproveita enquanto ele se distrai comigo.

Lee: mas eu não posso fazer isso Chouji-san.

Chouji: por favor! Um de nós tem que sobreviver! Diz pro Shikamaru que ele foi o melhor amigo que eu tive em toda a minha vida. VAI!

Lee não teve outra escolha a não ser correr.

_Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, todo mundo, eles me aceitaram, eles foram meus amigos, eu não queria morrer, não queria morrer! Por favor amigos, não morram também! _

Hinata estava ajoelhada no chão, cercada pelos amigos.

Neji: quem, Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Zabuza-sensei e Chouji.

Naruto socou a parede.

Naruto: em pensar que fui eu que trouxe voces aqui. Kami-sama, por quê? Será todos vamos mesmo morrer?

Gaara: não vamos Naruto, vamos sair daqui, eu acredito em você.

Shino: todos nós acreditamos.

Hana: não se deixe abater Naruto, a gente ainda tem muito que fazer.

Naruto levantou o rosto e sorriu, um sorriso triste mas cheio de esperança.

_Vou tirar todos daqui, dattebayo! _


	7. Chapter 7 Irmãos Inuzuka

Ino se ajoelhou ofegante, Sai parou para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ino: há quanto tempo a gente tá andando?

Sakura olhou para o relógio de pulso.

Sakura: são cinco e meia, estávamos almoçando ao meio-dia e meio, então faz umas três ou quatro horas, eu não lembro quanto tempo ficamos na biblioteca. Vamos Ino, você agüenta mais.

Continuaram andando até que finalmente resolveram parar.

Estavam cansados, angustiados, com fome, sono e muito medo.

Temari se sentia especialmente solitária.

_Sakura pode contar com o Sasuke, Sai ajuda Ino. Onde você está bebê chorão? Não percebe que eu preciso de você? Está ferido? Aconteceu o pior...? _

Alguns minutos depois, quando estavam se levantando Sai segurou o braço de Ino, quando ela se virou para olhá-lo quase caiu de costas com a surpresa, ele estava corado.

Sai: Ino, sabe, faz muito tempo que eu te observo, não entendo muito dos sentimentos mas tenho certeza de que gosto muito de você. Quando tudo isso acabar, quer namorar comigo?

Ino ficou estática, já fazia algum tempo que estava de olho em Sai.

Ino: eu aceito.

Sai respirou fundo, só naquele momento percebeu que tinha parado de respirar por algum tempo, será que seus sentimentos eram assim tão fortes?

Temari pulou em cima de Ino e começou a apertar as bochechas dela.

Temari: já tava na hora ein?

Sakura e Sasuke olhavam tudo á distancia.

Sakura: demorou bastante pros dois se acertarem. Temari-chan, está nervosa mas tenta se distrair.

Sasuke: porque ela está preocupada?

Sakura: por causa do Shikamaru é claro, você não está preocupado com a Karin?

Sasuke: ela tá com o Suigetsu, ele vai cuidar dela melhor do que eu e é uma ótima oportunidade.

Sakura: oportunidade pra que?

Sasuke: pros dois se acertarem, faz tempo que ele gosta dela e ela também gosta dele, só pensa que gosta de mim. Eu já decidi que quando sairmos daqui eu vou resolver tudo isso, inclusive com você.

Sakura: não entendi.

Sasuke: você entendeu. Decidi parar de fazer besteira, percebi que a minha arrogância não me trouxe nada até agora. Espera-me só mais um pouco Sakura, só mais um pouco.

Sakura: não acha que eu já esperei demais?

Sasuke: então não custa nada esperar a gente sair desse pesadelo.

Sakura: será que a gente vai sair?

Sasuke: eu te prometo que nem que eu morra, você vai sobreviver.

Sakura: Sa...

Não pode terminar porque sentiram um pequeno tremor e uma espécie de força a sua volta.

Sasuke mais do que depressa pegou a mão de Sakura e começou a correr, sendo seguido pelos outros três.

Temari: não devíamos ter parado, essa coisa nos achou.

Não chegaram a ver a fera que os perseguia, simplesmente correram.

É incrível como todos entravam em desespero e a primeira coisa que pensavam em fazer era correr, não imaginavam, no entanto, que havia a possibilidade de encontrar um novo inimigo no caminho e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Enquanto corriam para se livrar de um acabaram dando de cara com outro.

Esse era Kabuto.

Ao verem o rosto do seguidor do demônio seus coração ficaram ainda mais disparados do que já estavam, dessa vez não conseguiram correr, na verdade não conseguiam mexer nenhum músculo enquanto medo crescia dentro de seus corações.

Kabuto: ora, ora, parecem que os grandes herdeiros de clãs tão poderosos estão com medo de um simples empregado.

Sasuke lentamente começou a mexer as pernas e deu um passo á frente.

Sasuke: não pense que me assusta.

Kabuto: hahaha, os membros do clã Uchiha sempre foram muito arrogantes, vejo que não mudaram nada. Assim como os valentes Sabaku. E pelo olhar que a Temari-chan está me lançando vejo que as coisas também não mudaram nesse clã. Mas isso não adianta de muita coisa, afinal, o Rinnegan já foi morto assim como outros dois dos seus nakamas, o tai Momochi e o gordinho Akimichi.

Todos ficaram em choque e Kabuto riu mais alto.

Kabuto: não fiquem assim, devem se acostumar, afinal, logo vai acontecer com todos voces. Na verdade, voces só estão vivos até agora porque Orochimaru-sama está se divertindo talvez ele até escolha alguns para o seguirem.

Sakura: como se qualquer um de nós fosse ajudá-lo!

Kabuto: as pessoas fazem muitas coisas quando estão desesperadas.

Temari: o que você quer afinal?

Kabuto: só estou seguindo as ordens de Orochimaru-sama. Ele me ordenou que pusessem todos a par da situação, revelar que os demônios são bijuus e por ai vai.

Sai: e porque ele nos ajudaria?

Kabuto: ele não está ajudando-os. Como eu disse ele está se divertindo. Depois de tanto tempo trancado ele ainda vai ter que terminar de ressuscitar seus exércitos de guerreiros e demônios e todos voces, mesmo os que não fazem parte dos clãs primordiais, tem muitos talentos e são muito interessantes, principalmente os Uchiha, os Hyuugas e o pequeno Senju Uzumaki. Por isso ele resolveu fazer um jogo.

Ino: acho que já assisti a esse filme.

Kabuto: como devem ter percebido os corredores e salas daqui não acabam. Isso acontece porque Orochimaru-sama está controlando o castelo e com seu poder está observando voces e mudando as salas e corredores do lugar. Vou contar, os demônios na verdade são Bijuus, demônios de caudas, como a sacerdotisa das almas já revelou pra alguns, eles são Renbi no Bijuu, Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi n Nekomata, Sanbi no Kappa, Yonbi, Gobi no Bijuu, Rokubi no Bijuu, Shichibi no Bijuu, Hachibi no Oshi Oni e Kyuubi no Youko, tenho certeza de que vão reconhecê-los se os encontrarem. Menos o Nibi, esse foi selado pelo Rinnegan, em troca da própria vida.

Sakura: eu ainda não entendi porque está nos contando tudo isso.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama manda a seguinte mensagem "eu não me intrometerei, sei que receberam armamentos, lutem contra os bijuus, se algum de voces chegar até mim eu deixarem que todos os outros sobrevivam, até então serão pouquíssimos sobreviventes. E aqueles que quiserem se juntar e submeter a mim serão bem vindos e terão suas vidas poupadas, mas para isso terão que me trazer a cabeça de um de seus nakama. Boa sorte a todos e me divirtam" foi isso que Orochimaru-sama disse, e é isso que voces devem fazer, também vou deixar comida, não se preocupem porque não está envenenada, adeus.

Ele então começou a afundar no chão que parecia ter se tornado areia movediça debaixo de seus pés. Foi embora.

Assim como tinha feito com Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Sai e Ino, ele também fez á todos, mesmo sabendo que alguns já conheciam a verdade.

Mas aquela informações não foram as únicas que receberam, apesar de terem sido as únicas enviadas, ao receberem a "visita" de Kabuto ele puderam ter a certeza de que estavam sendo observados. Todo aquele tempo, todo aquele tempo andando naquele labirinto, e agora sabiam que aquele demônio, aquele que era o carrasco que os encurralava, os estava observando desde o inicio, desde o inicio sabia de seus paradeiros e tentava amedrontá-los, separá-los e matá-los do pior modo possível.

Sasame: o que nós vamos fazer Kankurou-san?

Kankurou: vamos parar, você está cansada e se nós encontrarmos um bijuu você não vai conseguir correr e mais, com sorte alguém nos encontra. Vamos comer.

Sasame: mas e se fizer mal, afinal foi o inimigo que nos deu essa comida.

Kankurou: esse Orochimaru é um sádico, aposto que ele se divertiria mais nos vendo morrer de fome do que envenenados.

Uma espécie de força misteriosa está no ar, uma sede de sangue incrível pode ser sentida.

Kabuto adentra aos aposentos de seu mestre.

Orochimaru: são realmente muito interessantes esses jovens, tão parecidos com seus antepassados mas ainda mais determinados do que eles. Eu me lembro de quando eu os aprisionei do mesmo modo, muitos imploraram pela morte, eram realmente patéticos.

Kabuto: todos estudam juntos e parece que lutam muito bem também, não como se lutava naquela época mas de modo satisfatório.

Orochimaru: vou observá-los por mais algum tempo, depois você vai voltar para fazer uma proposta a alguns deles. Enquanto isso, seria bom vê-los correr mais um pouco.

Orochimaru caiu com as mãos na cabeça, quando Kabuto tentou ajudá-lo foi lançado longe.

Orochimaru: essas malditas sacerdotisas, porque não me deixam? Elas já morreram, porque ainda atrapalham minha ambição?

Kabuto: o que houve Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: desde que eu separem essas crianças aquelas duas mikos ficam atormentando a minha mente.

Kabuto: deve ser porque elas estão presas ao destino dos descendentes e da casa e por isso não conseguem descansar.

Orochimaru: não importa, depois de tantos anos isso não vai me deter, eu só preciso de sangue. Vou mandar um dos bijuus.

Naruto ia a frente e o resto do grupo seguia sua liderança quando sentiram uma grande sede de sangue.

Hana: deve ser um daqueles monstros, temos que nos esconder.

Separaram-se e foram em direções diferentes. Foi então que o bijuu apareceu.

Ele era monstruoso e sua cabeça quase alcançava o teto, era um enorme gorila de pelagem vermelha, reluzentes chifres dourados, quatro caudas e sede de sangue imensurável. Ele avançava calmamente e cada passo dele fazia crescer o terror nos corações dos jovens.

Foi quando então ele, com seu grande braço, acertou uma das paredes e a fez desabar, atrás dessa parede estavam Hana e Kiba. Ao verem que seu esconderijo ia ser quebrado só restou sair em disparada.

Kiba: não podemos nos separar dos outros.

Hana: a gente também não pode voltar, não tá ouvindo aquela coisa atrás da gente?

Kiba: e se não conseguirmos fugir.

Hana: essa espada deve servir para alguma coisa, não se preocupa, eu sou sua irmã mais velha, eu vou te proteger.

Foi nesse momento que chegaram num beco sem saída.

Hana tirou a espada da bainha e empunhou contra o monstro.

Porém ele facilmente arrancou a arma da mão dela e a segurou com sua potente mão começando a apertá-la. Era morte certa.

Foi então que aconteceu o que não era esperado. Vendo que o bijuu estava distraído com sua irmã, Kiba correu e pegou a espada cravando-a no gorila, sabia porem que só aquilo não adiantaria nada, que só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer e teria um preço, um preço alto demais.

Hana olhava aterrorizada, não para o gorila, mas sim para seu irmão, era como se ela pudesse ler sua mente. Uma lagrima correu pela face da garota.

_Não otouto! _

_Kiba-baka, não faça besteira! _

_Fuja! Por favor não faça isso com você! Não faça isso comigo! _

_Desculpe Onee-chan._

_Não vou poder sair daqui com você._

_Sayonara. _

Kiba: SELAR!!!

Uma luz envolveu o bijuu e Kiba, logo Hana, que estava sendo erguida pelo monstro, foi ao chão, ela estava sozinha, tanto o monstro quanto Kiba haviam desaparecido. Ali estavam só ela e a espada.

Hinata: nyah! Nyah! Nyah! Não pode ser!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shino: o que está havendo Hinata?

Hinata chorava descontroladamente.

Hinata: Kiba-kun, ele... Ele... Morreu. Sel... Selando o Yonbi.

O golpe acertou a todos. Principalmente Hinata e Shino que eram amigos de Kiba de longa data.

Haku: e a Hana-san?

Hinata: deve estar bem.

Naruto ainda chorava.

Naruto: mesmo assim, agora ela está sozinha e o irmão dela morreu, temos que sair desse lugar já.

Yakumo: Kisame-san. Que barulho é esses.

Kisame: parecem passos.

Ficaram em alerta mais suspiraram aliviados ao verem que quem vinha eram Kankurou e Sasame.


	8. Chapter 8 Amantes Além da Morte

Kisame: Kankurou? Cara eu quase morri de susto agora.

Kankurou: que isso Kisame? Tá com tanto medo assim?

Sasame: Yakumo que felicidade rever você.

Yakumo: digo o mesmo Sasame-chan. Agora podemos ficar todos juntos ao invés de ficar andando sozinha com esse bruto desgraçado.

Kisame: o bruto que te protegeu.

Yakumo: protegeu quando? Você tava se cagando de medo e nervozinho porque não tínhamos nenhuma arma, aposto que no primeiro perigo você ia sair correndo sem se preocupar comigo.

Kankurou: parem de falar voces dois, não estão ouvindo?

Kisame: o que?

Kankurou: fiquem quietos e ouçam.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo até conseguirem confirmar o fato de que havia um piano tocando, tocando perto dali. Foram até o lugar e de fato encontraram um piano sendo tocando, e uma pessoa tocando o piano, mas tal foi sua surpresa ao identificar o musico que ficaram sem ar por alguns segundos.

Enquanto andavam ouviram uns gemidos, parecia alguém chorando. Vinha detrás de uma porta.

Karin: será uma armadilha?

Itachi: não, eu conheço essa voz.

Abriu a porta, lá dentro era um salão grande com varias colunas e moveis quebrados e no meio de tudo isso estava uma pessoa ajoelhada segurando uma espada. Hana.

Itachi correu até ela e se surpreendeu com o evidente sofrimento da amiga, imediatamente descobriu o que acontecera, pra ela estar daquele jeito... Kiba.

Itachi: Hana, olha pra mim, o que houve?

Hana: demônio, o Kiba... O otouto... Ele... Selou... N... Espada.

Ao terminar de falar se entregou novamente a um choro desesperado e foi surpreendida quando Itachi a abraçou, ela abraçou-o forte também.

Itachi: sinto muito Hana, deve ser difícil, mas você não pode ficar aqui, outra daquelas coisas pode aparecer e o sacrifício do Kiba vai ter sido em vão. Vamos levanta.

Hana: não.. Eu não tenho forças... Minha okaa-san... Eu... Nunca vou me perdoar.

Itachi: Tsume-san vai ficar ainda mais arrasada se perder os dois filhos, vamos levante-se, eu prometo que cuido de você.

Estimulada por Itachi, Hana se levantou, ele segurou sua mão firmemente e depois de ter ouvido os pêsames dos amigos eles continuaram a sua jornada, agora mais do que nunca não poderiam parar.

Kimimaru e Tayuya finalmente encontraram alguém, agora estavam com Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune e Juugo.

Tsunade: fico muito feliz em saber que os dois estão bem.

Juugo e Kimimaru se abraçaram como dois irmãos que não se viam há muito tempo. E depois de abraçar Kimimaru silenciosamente abraçou Tayuya.

Juugo: fiquei muito preocupado com voces...

Foi interrompido por um estrondo. Algo muito grande se aproximava em velocidade considerável. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita estavam todos correndo com o intuito de evitar seja lá o que fosse que estivesse se aproximando.

Kisame, Kankurou, Yakumo e Sasame estavam chocados e atemorizados por terem encontrado ali tocando piano ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Kabuto.

Kabuto ao ver a surpresa e o medo estampado nos olhos dos quatro jovens riu abertamente.

Kabuto: ora, não sou nenhum monstro, não precisam ficar assim.

Kankurou: o que pretende fazer conosco.

Kabuto: nada, só quero conversar com voces dois Hoshigaki Kisame e Sabaku no Kankurou. Meu mestre Orochimaru-sama está interessado em voces, e oferece que se juntem a ele, depois é claro de passar por aquela pequena prova, levar a cabeça de um dos seus nakama. Bom, era só isso, sayonara.

E desapareceu no ar deixando dois garotos estupefatos e duas garotas temerosas.

Depois de algum tempo da conversa com Kabuto os quatro estavam caminhando.

Foi quando Kisame precipitou-se para Kankurou, esse desviou por pouco.

Kankurou: o que você está fazendo Kisame?

Kisame: desculpa aê, mas eu tenho muito amor á vida e poucos escrúpulos. Não tenho coragem de matar uma das meninas então se prepare pra conhecer o outro mundo, Kankurou!!

Voltou a atacar Kankurou e conseguiu aplicar-lhe uma chave de braço e Kankurou estava ficando sem ar, quando percebeu que no calor do momento esqueceu algo obvio, a marionete.

Concentrando-se ao máximo na marionete logo sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se sua existência tivesse se dividido em duas e ele podia mover as duas. Para a surpresa de Kisame aquele boneco nas costas de Kankurou começou a se mexer e a enlaçá-lo foi então que uma lamina apareceu do centro da marionete e trespassou o corpo de Kisame.

Kisame se afastou sorrindo.

Kisame: eu deveria ter imaginado que não poderia te vencer com essa coisa.

Caiu e estava sangrando muito. Yakumo e Sasame tentaram ajudá-lo mais ele pediu que elas se afastassem.

Kisame: foi mal Kankurou, mas eu tinha que tentar, cara eu tava desesperado.

Kankurou: tudo bem, eu entendo, também me senti tentado.

Kisame: então me façam um favor, não digam a ninguém o que eu tentei fazer. Inventem uma historia, só não quero ser uma decepção até no fim.

Os três prometeram e algum tempo depois Kisame fechou os olhos para sempre e os outros três seguiram em frente. Ainda muito abalados eles se perguntavam se os outros passariam pela mesma provação.

Estavam cercados pelo demônio. Pelas informações que tinham recebido de Kabuto aquele devia ser o Rokubi no Bijuu. Era horrível, uma lesma gigante úmida e provavelmente pegajosa.

Por sorte Juugo e Kimimaru tinham armas que usaram assim que viram que não tinham saída. Misteriosamente sabiam o que fazer.

Juugo foi à frente e os braceletes em seus braços começaram a brilhar e se transformar numa luva gigante, assim que ele acertou um soco no monstro a reação foi imediata, o soco foi tão forte que houve um estrondo e o Rokubi recuou alguns metros. Se aproveitando disso Kimimaru agiu, á distancia fez um movimento com a espada, como se estivesse cortando o ar, mas para surpresa de todos um tipo de raio branco saiu das espada e acertou o demônio.

Por alguns minutos eles lutaram até que um tipo de tentáculo começou a crescer na lesma, eram seis, e uma delas se estendeu até conseguir pegar Tayuya.*

Kimimaru ficou desesperado ao ver Tayuya ser suspensa pelo monstro e avançou perigosamente, conseguiu segurar a mão de Tayuya mas os tentáculos mais uma vez surpreendeu todos que acompanhavam a cena. Tayuya foi solta e caiu no chão sendo seguida de Kimimaru, mas antes que Kimimaru chegasse até a namorada o tentáculo se tornou afiada e perfurou o abdômen de Tayuya. Kimimaru desesperou-se e os outros quatro começaram a correr na direção deles. Mas Tsunade, antes mesmo de chegar até Tayuya já tinha percebido que o golpe havia sido mortal, podia estar viva agora mas com certeza morreria nos próximos minutos. Quando chegaram Juugo também se desesperou, Kimimaru abraçava Tayuya que estava pálida e sangrando muito, ambos choravam. O tentáculo tentou acertar mais alguém mas foi então que a espada de Kimimaru, que ainda abraçava Tayuya com um dos braços.

Kimimaru: vão embora, eu atraso ele, salvem-se.

Juugo: Kimimaru, mas do que você está falando? Vamos, temos que ir.

Kimimaru então levantou o rosto, estava chorando mas com uma expressão estranha, sofrimento e paz misturados. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça.

Kimimaru: desculpe Juugo, acho que você vai ter que seguir sem mim, depois de todos esses anos de amizade esse é o ultimo favor que eu te peço, essa é a minha escolha, vá e me deixe com Tayuya. Você pode não entender agora porque ainda não encontrou seu par mas eu já encontrei o meu e não quero mais me separar, deixe-me. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune por favor vão e levem o Juugo. Ao menos você têm que entender um pouco do que eu sinto.

Eles entendiam, entendiam muito bem, aquela era a escolha de Kimimaru, mesmo que eles conseguissem arrastá-lo dali ele não iria. Foi então que Tsunade teve uma ideia e passou o dedo no fio da lamina de Kimimaru deixando seu sangue na lamina.

Tsunade: ela disse que tinham que possuir o sangue de um dos clãs e não ser membro de um e nem em que quantidade. Nunca vou me esquecer de voces dois.

Dizendo isso ela, Shizune e Jiraiya pegaram Juugo com toda a força que tinham e o arrastaram dali.

Kimimaru: adeus Juugo.

Tayuya estava no fim de sua vida, mas sabia o que fazer, como se seus pensamentos estivessem sincronizados ambos pensaram "selar" ao mesmo momento.

Os quatro sobreviventes viram os jovens se beijando e depois uma luz cegou-os e quando ela desapareceu tanto o bijuu quanto os dois amantes haviam desaparecido. Juugo debulhou-se em lagrimas. Tsunade também caiu.

Jiraiya: está bem Tsunade?

Tsunade: só fiquei um pouco fraca, deve ser porque ele usou o meu sangue.

Juugo: porque voces não o impediram? Porque voces o deixaram fazer aquilo?

Jiraiya: Kimimaru poderia continuar a existir depois da morte da Tayuya mas sua vida teria terminado com a dela. Não deixamos ele se matar, deixamo-lo ficar em paz, com aquela que ama. É como ele disse, você ainda não compreende, mas um dia irá.

Shizune: ele foi realmente corajoso.

Hinata: Kisame, Kimimaru e Tayuya, alem do Rokubi.

Naruto: vamos achar o Orochimaru, acabar com a raça dele e sair daqui.

Alguém saiu das sombras.

Kabuto: não tão rápido Naruto-kun, tenho uma mensagem de Orochimaru-sama para todos os seis, você se revelaram promissores, ele novamente os convida para se juntar a ele....

Antes de terminar o que tinha a dizer teve que se calar porque quase foi acertado pelos golpes dos rapazes.

Kabuto: acho que isso é um não. É uma pena principalmente Naruto-kun e Gaara-kun tinham interessado o Orochimaru-sama, bom, o convite fica em aberto.

Naruto: não pense que vamos trair os nossos nakamas! Desgraçado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kabuto foi embora com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

Naruto: temos que continuar unidos, não podemos confiar nesse Orochimaru e nem trair uns aos outros, não vamos sobreviver se não fizermos isso.

* eu não faço ideia de qual é a aparência exata do Rokubi, só sei que ele é uma lesma e como eu precisava dessas caudas eu inventei que eram tentáculos que se estendiam.


	9. Chapter 9 Deidara

Lee estava muito apreensivo e triste, afinal, alem de ter ficado sozinho, também tinha deixado Chouji sozinho. Tentava se convencer de que ele podia ter sobrevivido, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era impossível, nem os amigos e nem ele mesmo iriam perdoá-lo. Perdido em seus devaneios não percebeu que o perigo se aproximava. Atrás dele o inimigo sorria satisfeito.

Deidara: Sasori-danna.

Sasori: o que é?

Deidara: eu estou com sono.

Sasori: e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Deidara: Sasori-danna, eu só senti que devia informar.

Estavam num grupo de cinco, Deidara, Sasori, Hanabi, Tenten e Shion. Graças a Shion eles sabiam o que estava se passado, quem tinha morrido, quem ainda estava vivo e até que Kimimaru tinha utilizado o sangue de Tsunade. Pararam naquele momento para comer a comida que Kabuto tinha lhes entregado, assim como os outros eles sabiam que Orochimaru não tentaria envenená-los pois deveria estar se divertindo bastante. Enquanto andavam estavam sempre á postos com as armas e ainda agora estavam muito atentos.

Estavam sentados em circulo e morrendo de sono, assim como os outros, e assim como os outros eles agüentavam firme.

Deidara: sabe Tenten-chan.

Tenten: o que quer Deidara?

Deidara: eu nunca tinha percebido que você até que é bem bonita.

Tenten corou com o comentário, parecia que o loiro estava sendo sincero.

Sasori: até que dessa vez o Deidara tem razão, você não devia desperdiçar o seu tempo correndo atrás do Hyuuga.

Tenten voltou a corar, Hanabi e Deidara riram abertamente e Shion riu discretamente. Naquela situação até que era bom um momento de descontração, desde que entraram naquela situação tiveram poucos momentos como aquele.

Deidara: como assim dessa vez???? Mas mudando de assunto, o danna não deveria dar esse tipo de conselho pra ninguém.

Sasori corou, despertando a curiosidade das meninas.

Shion: e porque não Deidara?

Deidara: porque ele mesmo tem uma paixão platônica arrebatadora.

Hanabi: por quem?

Sasori: Deidara...

Deidara: pela Sakura-chan.

Sasori: cala a boca Deidara!!!

Quando perceberam Sasori já estava aplicando uma chave de braço em Deidara e totalmente corado, as garotas se admiraram com aquilo, nunca, em anos de convivência, tinham visto Sasori daquele jeito, já tinham visto ele bravo, e não gostariam de repetir a dose, mas corado, encabulado daquele jeito por causa de um simples comentário. Sasori nunca tinha sido sensível á mulheres, pelo menos que elas soubessem e ainda mais a Sakura! O que será que ela tinha pra ter tantos pretendentes?

Tenten e Hanabi foram separar os dois, Deidara estava rindo e Sasori calado e envergonhado.

Deidara: o danna ás vezes até sonha com ela. De noite, no nosso dormitório ás vezes eu o ouço murmurando "Sakura", ele até fez um retrato dela.

Shion: isso é sério Sasori? Eu nunca poderia imaginar.

Sasori: isso não é da conta de ninguém.

Tenten: nem da Sakura?

Sasori: nem dela, e é melhor que voces três não abram o bico sobre isso.

Shion: mas não seria melhor que a Sakura soubesse dos seus sentimentos?

Sasori: não!

Encostou-se à parede e pôs a cabeça entre os joelhos.

Sasori: ela não precisa ficar sabendo, afinal é claro que ela vai acabar com o Naruto, ou o Sasuke, talvez até o Gaara, que também tem uma queda por ela. Por que ela me escolheria? Não tem por que.

Hanabi, Shion e Tenten se compadeceram de Sasori, afinal quem é que imaginaria logo ele naquela situação. Foi então que as três se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices. Ao mesmo tempo as três pularam em Sasori e o abraçaram.

Hanabi: eu nunca tinha percebido o quanto o Sasori-senpai era fofinho.

Shion: nem eu, e olha que sempre estudei com ele.

Tenten: a Sakura tem muita sorte.

Mais afastado Deidara sorria.

Sasori se desvencilhou e sua expressão voltou a ser a de antes, arrogante ele se levantou.

Sasori: temos que continuar tentando achar os outros. Não temos tempo pra isso agora. E Deidara, quanto sairmos daqui vamos acertar as contas.

Deidara: que medo, o danna está assustador.

Depois de darem alguns passos se depararam com mais um grande salão.

Hanabi: eu estou mais do que convencida que esse não é um castelo normal, ele fica maior, os corredores, portas e paredes mudam e esses salões aparecem do nada.

Ela olhou em volta.

Hanabi: e esse está num beco sem saída, o corredor termina aqui, só tem essa porta, pra chegarmos à outra temos obrigatoriamente que passar por aqui.

Sasori: acho que é melhor cruzarmos esse salão rápido, tá mais que obvio que é uma armadilha.

Shion: deve ser porque nenhum de nós aceitou se juntar á Orochimaru.

Passavam rapidamente pelo amplo salão quando algo enorme literalmente caiu na frente deles. Esse algo enorme parecia ser uma criatura aquática, coberta por uma enorme carapaça e escamas que parecia rochas e um único olho, além de ter três caudas, o Sanbi no Kappa.

Tenten envergou seu arco e apontou a flecha, para sua surpresa a flecha começou a brilhar, mas ela sabia o que fazer, mirou bem e disparou, a flecha mais parecia um raio luminoso que acertou o bijuu em cheio, mas quando a fumaça causada pelo impacto puderam ver que ela tinha feito pouco mais que um arranhão. Deidara não espero mais nada e pegou o que tinha dentro da sacola que tinha recebido, tirou de lá cinco pequenas esculturas brancas com forma de passarinho, como os outros ele sabia o que fazer com aquilo e lançando os pássaros para cima disse.

Deidara: cresçam.

E os passarinhos pareceram ganhar vida e voaram até o bijuu. Quando estavam bem perto do alvo Deidara se pronunciou novamente.

Deidara: Katsu!

E as esculturas explodiram. A fumaça dessa vez foi maior e se aproveitando dela Sasori começou a correr na direção do monstro e quando este já estava bem perto e ele pode distinguir suas formas no meio da explosão, deu um salto, um salto bem grande com o qual ele mesmo se espantou, mas sabia poder fazer, quando chegou à altura do olho do monstro ele o perfurou e recuou até os amigos.

Sasori: furei o olho dele.

Deidara: isso.

Mas não tiveram tempo de comemorar. As três caudas do bijuu avançaram e os golpearam. Hanabi, ao ver que um ataque se aproximava rapidamente abriu o pergaminho, do qual de materializou um grande escudo que protegeu ela, Shion e Tenten, mas não conseguiu proteger Deidara e Sasori por estes estarem muito longe.

Duas das três caudas pareciam quietas mas uma continuava a golpear o escudo até que este, sem forças começou a rachar e quebrou. Não havia escapatória para as garotas quando a cauda ia novamente, e provavelmente pela ultima vez, descer sobre elas, mas algo a impediu de chegar até o seu destino, quando as três olharam pra frente viram ali Deidara e Sasori, a espada de Sasori estava bem maior em sua mão direita e na esquerda estava a bainha que, assim como o pergaminho de Hanabi, formava um escudo protetor. O braço direito estava sangrando e Deidara parecia ter perdido o braço direito e estava sangrando.

Os dois olharam para trás e as garotas perceberam que não era só seu braço, Deidara também estava com o olho direito fechado mas por baixo da pálpebra escorria sangue.

O que iam fazer? Aquele bicho era muito forte e selvagem, nem perfurar seu único olho o fez parar, já tinham percebido que as escamas eram resistentes demais e as caudas eram um grande poder de ataque.

Deidara: meninas, Sasori-danna... Garotas, cuidem do Sasori-danna por favor, e me desculpe Sasori-danna, mas eu tenho que ir.

Os quatro estavam estupefatos, será que ele ia mesmo fazer o que eles pensavam? Mas ele não tinha o sangue de que precisava! Ali, só Tenten e Hanabi o possuíam.

Enquanto os quatro estavam surpresos Deidara avançou para Sasori e o abraçou, Sasori ficou em choque e seu choque aumentou com o loiro lhe beijou nos lábios.

Deidara sorriu e passou a mão pelo sangue do braço de Sasori. Ainda sorrindo ele pegou o pergaminho de Hanabi que estava no chão e saiu do escudo.

Sasori: Deidara! Volta aqui! O que pensa que está fazendo??

Deidara: cuida delas também Sasori-danna, e me desculpe por não ter falado dos meus sentimentos antes. Eu sempre tive mais do que admiração por você, não sabia o que era, mas quando vi o danna caído, sangrando, eu descobri, mesmo que tarde. Adeus.

Sasori queria ir atrás dele mas se saísse dali a cauda ia acabar acertando as meninas em cheio e elas estavam paralisadas.

Deidara foi para frente do escudo, onde estava a cauda e a tocou enquanto outra cauda estava avançando contra ele. Ele fechou os olhos e seus lábios se moveram enquanto ele pronunciava a palavra que salvaria seus nakamas e o levaria para a perdição.

Quando perceberam a luz já tinha acabado, o Sanbi e Deidara não estavam mais ali, somente o pergaminho aberto no chão.

Algo inédito acontecia, Sasori estava no chão, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Sasori: Baka Deidara.

_Quem diria, o Sasori-danna chorando por mim. Ele deve ter ficado surpreso quando o beijei, eu também fiquei quando percebi que queria fazer aquilo. _

_Ficarei te observando danna, e se puder te dou uma mãozinha, seja feliz. _

Kabuto: é isso foi bem inesperado e nojento.

Orochimaru: nojento? Não achei. Na verdade foi bem emocionante. Um fim bastante dramático. Essas crianças realmente me divertem. Mas e quanto ao nosso convidado? Já cuidou dele?

Kabuto: sim, ele já está indo encontrar os amiguinhos.

O grupo de Naruto tinha parado porque Hinata sentiu uma nova morte.

Gaara: então o Deidara usou o sangue do Sasori para selar o Sanbi, nunca o imaginei fazendo algo assim.

Haku: mas o Sasori não é um membro dos clãs.

Gaara: você não sabia?

Haku: o que?

Gaara: Akasuna é do pai dele, a mãe dele é irmã do meu pai, ele é o meu primo e por isso tem o nosso sangue. Pensei que soubesse.

Shino: eu sabia.

Naruto: eu não fazia nem ideia.

Neji: eu e Hinata-sama também sabíamos. Não é Hinata-sama.

Hinata estava muito calada. Neji tocou em seu rosto e ela se assustou.

Neji: o que houve Hinata-sama?

Hinata: com o Nibi, o Yonbi e o Rokubi eu não tinha certeza, mas agora com o Sanbi...

Naruto: o que foi Hinata.

Hinata: acho que sei em que direção aconteceu. Se formos pra lá agora talvez ainda possamos encontrar o Sasori-san e quem está com ele, se tiver alguém com ele.

Naruto: então vamos logo 'tebayo! Vai na frente Hinata.

Gente, eu sei que é muito difícil imaginar o Sasori e o Deidara do jeito que eu citei, mas eu achei tão fofo. E quanto á ultima cena do Deidara, me desculpem aquele que não gostam de yaoi, mas eu não resisti mesmo, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo, esse foi o único toque de yaoi da fanfic (infelizmente!)


	10. Capítulo 10 Ultimas palavras

Aparentemente eles tinham se livrado do que quer que fosse que os estava seguindo, os cinco respiravam aliviados. Foi então que Temari viu um vulto que vinha na direção deles, não conseguir distinguir quem era por causa da escuridão em que se encontravam, avisou os outros que ficaram á postos.

Quando o vulto se aproximou foi que eles puderam ver claramente quem era.

Sakura: Lee!

Lee vinha na direção deles.

Lee: pessoal.

Estava um pouco quieto mas ninguém se preocupou muito com isso.

Temari: o que houve com você?

Ele contou o que tinha acontecido com Zabuza e Chouji.

Lee: depois disso eu tentei voltar pra onde eu tinha deixado o Chouji mas não consegui. Continuei caminhando até encontrar voces aqui. Mas, enquanto caminhava eu vi algo muito estranho numa sala perto daqui. Venham.

Crédulos eles seguiram Lee, mal sabiam para onde ele estava levando-os.

Assim que chegaram à tal sala perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada, quando abriram a porta se depararam com um doa bijuus, a raposa de nove caudas estava ali e quando fizeram menção a sair foram presos pela corrente de Lee.

Sasuke: o que está fazendo?

Sakura: olhe bem Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke olhou e percebeu o que Sakura queria dizer, não tinham percebido até o momento por causa da pouca luz, os olhos de Lee estavam sem foco e brilho, ele não estava consciente.

Ino: acorde Lee!

Kabuto: não adianta.

Viraram-se, Kabuto os observava com seu típico sorriso.

Kabuto: fui eu quem fiz isso, a alma dele já não está nesse mundo mas o corpo é bem útil não acham? Agora terão que lutar com ele e com a Kyuubi. Adeusinho.

Continuavam presos e Kyuubi apenas observava, parecia decidir qual mataria primeiro, foi então que os braceletes de Sakura começaram a brilhar e se transformar em luvas.

Sakura: droga!!!!!!!!

Sakura segurou as correntes com as duas mãos e começou a afastá-las de si, os outros quatro observavam boquiabertos aquela demonstração de força.

As correntes pareciam finalmente terem se soltado, foi quando ela puxou uma delas com bastante força fazendo com que Lee viesse em sua direção e quando ele estava perto tentou atingi-lo com um soco mas ele defendeu com a outra parte da corrente.

A Kyuubi parecia ter despertado e suas caudas começaram a bater no chão como um chicote.

Sasuke desembainhou sua espada e Temari desenrolou o chicote, mas mal terminara de fazê-lo quando foi acertada por uma das caudas e caiu com o abdômen sangrando. Rapidamente Ino e Sai a tiraram de lá e a levaram para uma das extremidades da sala. Sasuke estava lutando com Lee e Sakura foi até Temari, pousou suas mãos no ferimento e delas começou a sair um brilho verde e quase que milagrosamente a ferida foi se curando, assim que terminou as duas voltaram para ajudar Sasuke. Os chicote de Temari podia se estender e alcançar maiores distancias e a espada de Sasuke tinha poderes elétricos, combinados com a força de Sakura eles estavam se virando, mas algo que não previram aconteceu.

Uma das caudas da Kyuubi acertaram o lugar onde Ino e Sai estavam, um grande leão de desenho saiu do pergaminho de Sai e os defendeu do primeiro golpe mas o impacto foi suficiente para que eles fosse lançados para longe um do outro. A Kyuubi então se virou para eles e com suas enormes patas esmagou os dois, Ino foi acertada em cheio e morreu na hora e Sai não, apesar de ter perdido uma das pernas e pela perda de sangue certamente morreria logo. Sakura tentava inutilmente chegar até eles mas mesmo saltando, do modo que tinha acabado de descobrir que podia, mesmo assim a Kyuubi continuava podendo impedi-los e enquanto isso Sai se arrastava até o que tinha sobrado do corpo de Ino, ele tinha bem noção do seu estado, sendo assim abriu o pergaminho e com seu sangue escreveu algumas palavras, depois disso liberou outro leão que atraiu a atenção da Kyuubi mordendo uma de suas caudas. A Kyuubi se virou com a intenção de engoli-los e assim o fez, mas logo ela se arrependeu de tê-lo feito.

Uma luz intensa envolveu o bijuu, uma luz que deu uma abertura á Sasuke que acertou Lee.

Quando a luz acabou a Kyuubi tinha desaparecido.

Do alto caiu um pergaminho solitário.

Sakura pegou, abriu e leu. Logo depois caiu chorando desamparada.

_"**Sei o que devo fazer, não chorem por mim, iria morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo. A Kyuubi está presa aqui, dêem esse pergaminho para que Naruto o guarde. Naruto, Sakura, Ino e todos, me ensinaram o que são os sentimentos, adeus, agora estarei com a Ino e os outros mas os outros, um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo, sempre me lembrarei de voces, meus nakamas."**_

Sei que o capitulo foi curto e o bilhete foi longo, mas fazer o que não é?  
Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews


	11. Chapter 11 Adeus Oneechan

Naruto e os outros estavam seguindo Hinata já á alguns minutos quando ela parou de repente no meio de um corredor, virou-se e tocou a parede, olhando para os outros em seguida.

Hinata: eles estão atrás dessa parede.

Gaara: não tem nenhuma porta?

Hinata: não, o Orochimaru não quer que nos unamos, ele não deixou nenhuma porta que nos leve até lá, mas eu sinto que se quebrarmos essa parede vamos conseguir achar os outros.

Shino: então saiam da frente.

Todos saíram da frente e Shino tirou a foice das costas e esta começou a emitir um brilho verde, mirou e golpeou a parede com ela.

Dentro do salão Sasori ainda estava ajoelhado mas já tinha parado de chorar e as garotas estavam juntas em pé, sem coragem de chamá-lo, foi quando ouviram um grande estrondo e viram de uma das paredes estava sendo derrubadas, já estavam se preparando para outro ataque quando viram alguns rostos conhecido passarem pelo grande buraco na parede.

As três correram até os amigos e rapidamente contaram o que tinha acontecido, omitindo alguns fatos, como o beijo, por exemplo, as três concordavam que aquilo era algo que deveria ficar só entre eles quatro, na verdade sentiam que nem elas deveriam ter presenciado aquilo, que aquele tinha sido um momento somente para Sasori e Deidara.

Os seis foram até Sasori mas, antes que esses chegassem até ele, ele se levantou e fez sua espada voltar ao normal e a guardou na bainha.

Hinata: lamento muito Sasori-san.

Sasori: tá tudo bem, eu to meio fraco, deve ser porque ele usou o meu sangue. Mesmo assim é melhor nos apressarmos e sairmos daqui.

Shion: eu estou com uma mau pressentimento.

Shino: vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco, foi bem trabalhoso chegar até aqui e precisamos por tudo o que aconteceu em ordem. Shion-san, Hinata sentiu voces aqui, você, já que é uma sacerdotisa de verdade também deve ser capaz de achar os outros se, se concentrar.

Shion: vou tentar.

Gaara: enquanto isso nos descansamos, mas sem baixar a guarda.

Todos se sentaram, Shion ficou mais afastada.

Sasori sentou-se, sempre fora silencioso e sempre trazia uma expressão de tédio no rosto mas agora, estava melancólico, sua tristeza era quase palpável. Usando suas memórias todos percebiam que raras vezes viram Deidara ou Sasori sozinhos, estavam sempre juntos, apesar de estarem sempre brigando.

Gaara sentou ao lado do primo e ficou em silencio também.

Sasori: as palavras nunca foram o forte da família não é?

Gaara sorriu de canto.

Gaara: não, nunca foi, lamento muito Sasori, apesar de voces brigarem eu sei que você e Deidara eram grandes amigos. As pessoas da nossa família são geralmente frias e distantes dos outros, parece até que o clã tem uma maldição. São poucas as pessoas que se aproximam, lamento que o seu amigo tenha partido. Eu sei que é meio estranho me ouvir falar algo assim mas, pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa.

Sasori: você realmente mudou Gaara, acho que o clã está mudando pouco á pouco, aquele loiro... Parece que os loiros tem um poder especial sobre nós não é? Naruto e Deidara. Andei pensando, talvez esse poder seja porque eles tem aquilo que não temos, uma alegria e descontração, uma leveza que nossa criação não nos permite ter. Droga, eu gostava daquele baka, ele era... O meu... Mais precioso nakama.

Novamente ficaram em silencio, mas o silencio era tão poderoso quanto as palavras entre eles.

Depois de alguns minutos todos se reuniram em circulo.

Neji: então, a miko disse que havia outro lugar de poder além da biblioteca, o quarto da tal Aya, aquele lugar deve ter algo mais, alguma coisa que nos diga como sair daqui.

Haku: então temos que chegar até lá e é aí que a Shion e a Hinata-san entram, será que podem sentir onde é que fica?

Shion: seria mais fácil pro Naruto.

Naruto: porque pra mim?

Shion: por que é o quarto da sua ancestral, e esse é o castelo dos seus ancestrais, apesar d estar sendo dominado por Orochimaru, o apelo de sangue é bem grande. Talvez Tsunade-sama esteja bem, perto de lá agora.

Tenten: então é melhor nos levantarmos e seguirmos em frente.

Todos concordaram mas, mal tinham se levantados e ouviram um grande estrondo.

Atrás deles a parede tinha sido derrubada por algo bem grande, algo que estava correndo na direção deles naquele momento. Não tiveram tempo de pensar sequer em se defenderem, correram.

Ao saírem pela porta eles sem querer se separam, indo em direções opostas. Para a esquerda foram Naruto, Shion, Shino e os três Hyuuga e os outros foram pra direita.

Correram, correram como nunca, atrás deles estava um monstro enlouquecido, parecido com um touro ou algo parecido, era enorme e rápido.

Sasori, Tenten, Haku e Gaara logo perceberam que tinham escapado mas foi quando perceberam também que estavam sozinhos, os outros seis tinham desaparecido.

Gaara: estávamos com tanta pressa que nem percebemos que não estávamos juntos.

Tenten: temos que voltar para procurá-los.

Haku: Tenten-san tem razão, temos que voltar.

Sasori: pra que? As paredes já devem ter mudado. E eles estão melhor do que nós, o Neji, o Naruto e o Shino tem armas. Hinata está protegida pelo livro, a Shion é sacerdotisa e tem um pergaminho e Hanabi tem o pergaminho-escudo. E se querem saber eu cansei de andar, vamos ficar aqui, se algum bijuu chegar, paciência, poderemos encontrar um pelo caminho também, e se pudermos encontrar alguém andando, também poderemos encontrar estando parados.

Haku: eu acho que é mais fácil pro Orochimaru mudar as paredes afastando os outros da gente se a nós estivermos parados.

Gaara: acho que não precisamos mesmo andar.

Gaara então apontou para uma das extremidades do corredor em que se encontravam, podiam ver vultos humanos se aproximando.

Chegaram á um grande salão e viram que não tinham saída. Hinata se encolheu junto ao primo. O bijuu chegou mais até eles e parou subitamente. Era mesmo um touro enorme que, no lugar do rabo, tinha oito tentáculos.

Shion: Hachibi no Oshi Oni.

Naruto: é melhor nos prepararmos pra lutar.

Shino: eu, e voces dois lutamos, Hanabi proteja sua irmã e Shion com o escudo do pergaminho.

Rapidamente as correntes do Naruto e Neji e a foice de Shino começaram a brilhar.

Naruto correu até o outro lado da sala, passando perigosamente por baixo do enorme touro, dali ele lançou suas correntes prendendo o bijuu, foi ajudado por Neji que fez o mesmo do lugar onde estava e enquanto os amigos seguravam o demônio, Shino deu um grande salto, girou sua foice e estava prestes a acertar a cabeça do Hachibi quando foi pego por um de seus tentáculos e lançado longe.

Por causa do que tinha acontecido ao amigo, Neji e Naruto perderam a concentração e o Hachibi começou a se mexer tentando se libertar e de fato conseguiu fazendo com que os dois garotos fosse levantados do chão e caíssem novamente.

Ele avançou para as três garotas e Hanabi abriu o pergaminho* fazendo com que um escudo de enormes proporções se materializasse.

Refeitos os garotos tentaram mais algumas investidas, mas nenhuma teve sucesso, no final de alguns minutos eles estavam esgotados e já não conseguiam se mover normalmente, e o escudo de Hanabi parecia que não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, e de fato não agüentou. Logo, se viam esgotados e sem qualquer proteção.

O bijuu avançou novamente para as três garotas e de fato parecia que elas seriam pisoteadas.

Foi então que um escudo verde apareceu, tinha somente o tamanho necessário para deter a pata do grande demônio, Hanabi parecia sustentá-lo com seu próprio corpo.

Hanabi: parece que esse vai ser o fim não é onee-chan.

Hanabi estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

Hanabi: sabe o que eu estou pensando, se ninguém fizer nada todos morreremos, mas se alguém fizer somente essa pessoa vai morrer.

Hinata: imouto...

Hanabi: até eu estou surpresa comigo mesma, mesmo depois de entrarmos nessa situação, só agora esse pensamento me ocorreu. Depois de ver o que o Deidara fez... Talvez valha a pena. Eu te amo onee-chan, e o nii-san, e o otou-sama, diga para todos que eu amei cada segundo da minha vida e amei conhecê-los. Sempre vou ter todos no meu coração.

Depois de dizer isso mordeu o lábio até tirar sangue e passou a mão nos lábios, abriu um pequeno buraco no escudo e tocou a pata do Hachibi. Num gesto de desespero Hinata agarrou o outro braço de Hanabi, a mais nova olhou para a irmã com um olhar que esta não soube decifrar mas que a fez soltá-la.

A luz tomou conta do lugar e quando ela se desfez novamente, o bijuu e um nakama tinham desaparecido. Hinata soltou um grito de dor que ecoou por todo o lugar.

_"**Onee-chan, você sempre foi mais do que uma irmã pra mim, afinal a nossa okaa-san morreu quando eu nasci. Sei que deve estar triste e me dói ter magoado você, mas é melhor viva e triste do que morta. O otou-san terá você e o nii-san e ainda temos muitos amigos pra te consolar. Obrigado por tudo e... **_

_**Adeus Onee-chan" **_

* caso estejam confusos eu vou explicar, o Sanbi no Kappa também está selado no pergaminho da Hanabi assim como o escudo, mas são selamentos diferentes, só abrir o pergaminho e liberar o escudo não quer dizer que o selo do Sanbi também possa ser liberado.


	12. Chapter 12 O fim de mais uma vida

Yakumo: tem alguma ideia do que devamos fazer agora Kankurou?

Kankurou: eu realmente não sei, não sei o que será melhor, ficar aqui e rezar pra sermos encontrados ou continuar andando e rezar pra encontrarmos alguém.

Sasame: ei, voces ouviram uma risada estranha?

Yakumo: risada estranha? Do que você está falando?

De repente todos puderam ouvir, uma risada enlouquecida, diabólica e estranha, e ela estava se aproximando cada vez mais rápido acompanhada por tremores de terra causados pelos passos de algo bem grande e algo sendo arrastado, ou se arrastando.

Yakumo: Sugiro que saiamos daqui enquanto temos tempo. Acho que tem algo grande se aproximando rápido.

Não precisou dizer duas vezes e os três já estavam correndo na direção contrária aos barulhos.

E logo estes não puderam mais ser ouvidos e no lugar deles ouviram-se passos e vozes conhecidas.

Gaara, Tenten, Haku e Sasori apareceram, Kankurou ficou tão feliz ao ver o irmão que correu e o abraçou.

Gaara: o que pensa que está fazendo, Kankurou?

Kankurou: cara eu to muito feliz em ver voces.

Soltou o irmão e deu o abraço mais apertado que lhe era possível em Haku e Tenten ao mesmo tempo e depois avançou para Sasori mas este o afastou segurando sua cabeça com as mãos.

Sasori: se fizer isso Orochimaru vai ser a ultima das suas preocupações.

Kankurou: que mau humor, primo. Mas, cadê o Deidara? Voces dois estão sempre colados um no outro.

Sasori abaixou a cabeça e Gaara respondeu por ele.

Gaara: Deidara está morto, morreu selando o Sanbi

Yakumo: mas como? Ele não tinha o sangue certo!

Tenten: usou o do Sasori.

Haku: não percebeu que ele está pálido? Sasori-kun parece ter sido afetado pelo uso de seu sangue.

De repente começaram a ouvir os barulhos novamente, mas agora estava muito mais perto do que antes.

Eles tentaram correr novamente mais não conseguiram visto que as passagens estavam todas fechadas por areia. Foi então que perceberam que atrás deles havia algo, então se viraram e viram o que os estava ameaçando.

Era um enorme monstro de areia de uma única cauda. Ichibi no Shukaku.

Sasame: caramba.

Kankurou: alguma ideia do que fazer?

Tenten: não são voces dois os caras do deserto?

Gaara: no deserto não tem esse tipo de coisa, mas se não temos escolha, então vamos lutar.

Haku: Yakumo-san e Sasame-san, fiquem atrás de nós, voces estão desarmadas.

Sasame: mas, Haku-kun...

Haku: por favor.

As duas recuaram, os arcos começaram a atirar no Ichibi. Mas as flechas por mais poderosas que fossem eram absorvidas pela areia e devolvidas sem qualquer poder. Sasori tentou atingi-lo com sua espada mas, alem de estar bastante fraco foi repelido pela areia do Shukaku. Gaara tentou usar sua lança mas foi impedido por Kankurou.

Kankurou: se você atirar ela, ela pode não voltar mais.

Gaara: eu sei que posso trazê-la de volta. Ela volta pra mim.

Kankurou: pode ser que isso acontecesse em outra situação, mas aquela areia parece sugar o poder das armas, eu mesmo não vou usar a marionete e olha que eu sei que ela pode ficar bem maior do que já é.

Sem nenhum aviso o Ichibi soltou outro de seus gritos e atingiu Kankurou e Gaara.

Gaara estava num estado critico, seu braço tinha sido quebrado e estava em carne viva, mas Kankurou estava pior, tinha perdido metade do braço esquerdo e na barriga estava uma grande ferida bem visível, estava esvaindo-se em sangue. Haku, Sasori e Tenten se aproximaram para ajudar. Haku pegou Gaara e o levou mas quando Tenten e Sasori tentaram pegar Kankurou ele os repeliu.

Kankurou: voces devem perceber que eu estou acabado, sugiro que saiam da minha frente.

Eles não entenderam o que aquilo queria dizer á principio, Kankurou fez alguns movimentos com o braço que estava bom e ao se virarem viram que a marionete de Kankurou ia na direção do Ichibi com a lança de Gaara em mãos.

Sasori: o que você pensa em fazer?

Kankurou: como você acha que eu perdi o meu braço? Quando o Ichibi nos atacou a lança do Gaara voou no meu braço.

Tenten: pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que vai fazer isso Kankurou!!!! Mande a marionete voltar!!! Por que é que a voces tem que ficar fazendo isso!!! Nós podemos lutar juntos!!!

Kankurou: não comigo nesse estado — começou a rir — a Temari vai querer me matar. Diga aos meus irmãos que eu amo eles.

A lança chegou até o Ichibi e esse gritou.

Kankurou: adeus. Selar!

Gaara: KANKUROU!

A luz tomou conta do lugar e desapareceu, assim como o corpo de Kankurou.

Gaara parecia um louco, ficava gritando com a cabeça nas mãos até que os outros o pegassem e levassem dali. Assim como a lança e a marionete que tinham restado.

Sasuke tinha abraçado Sakura que continuava chorando a morte dos dois amigos abraçada ao pergaminho onde estavam as ultimas palavras de Sai e o demônio que ele tinha sacrificado.

Temari estava num canto sozinha se perguntando o porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido com eles e porque estava com aquele aperto no peito, uma dor insuportável e que não conseguia identificar. Foi então que da porta ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

???????: Temari!

Ao se virar e reconhecer a voz que tinha dito o seu nome uma onda de alivio percorreu todo o seu corpo e pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentiu frágil e totalmente dependente da presença daquela pessoa. Começou a chorar enquanto ele corria em sua direção e a abraçava.

Temari: Shikamaru! Seu idiota! Porque não ficou comigo? Eu estava com medo!

Surpreso com as palavras da problemática que era sempre a mais forte de todos, a mais durona, Shikamaru sentiu que ele era o único para o qual Temari se abria daquele modo e sentiu que ela seria sempre sua e ele seria sempre dela, naquele momento ele confirmou suas suspeitas, estava apaixonado por aquela loira. A abraçou forte murmurando mil desculpas.

Apesar dos espectadores estarem surpresos com o comportamento de Temari não o julgaram tão fantástico, já sabiam que os dois tinham algum rolo.

Itachi, que ainda estava segurando Hana se aproximou de Sakura e Sasuke e interrogou o irmão com o olhar.

Sasuke: fomos atacados, Ino morreu e Sai perdeu alguns membros e acabou se sacrificando, usou sua própria vida como pagamento e o sangue de Ino como ligação. O que houve com você Hana-san?

Itachi: foi o Kiba e o Yonbi.

Suigetsu: eu tenho tido a impressão de que os ataques estão mais fortes, algumas vezes sentimos uns tremores de terra e uma grande energia nos cercava, e também, depois de tanto tempo nos encontramos.

Konan: então, parece que aquele monstro está com muita pressa e se descuidando, deixando a gente se encontrar.

Shikamaru e Temari se aproximaram.

Shikamaru: ou talvez eles esteja querendo juntar alguns de nós num lugar só, mas não o suficiente para podermos resistir, e então ele pode nos encurralar e acabar conosco mais facilmente. Pelo que eu soube nenhum de nós se uniu a ele e isso pode ter feito ele se cansar desse jogo e querer acabá-lo logo.

Karin: se o que você diz estiver certo então logo seremos atacados.

Suigetsu: vamos sair daqui então.

Mal Suigetsu terminou de falar e as portas desapareceram e paredes se ergueram no seu lugar.

Todos os que tinham armas tentaram quebrar as paredes mas não causaram nem arranhões, até mesmo Sakura, em meio á lagrimas usou a força de suas luvas mas também não alcançou resultado algum.

Ficaram esperando mais um bijuu aparecer mas isso não acontecia.

Sasuke: ele quer nos enlouquecer e nos desanimar antes de nos atacar.

Convencidos disso eles se dispersaram. Hana, Itachi e Konan estavam juntos, Sasuke não saia de perto de Sakura e nem Shikamaru saia de perto de Temari, Suigetsu e Karin ficarem juntos foi inevitável.

Suigetsu: desde que a gente chegou você ainda não pulou no Sasuke, está se sentindo bem?

Karin: não enche Suigetsu. Eu não sou idiota, depois de tudo o que passamos eu cansei de fingir que conseguiria conquistar o Sasuke definitivamente, ele sempre vai ser dela. Vi tanta coisa nas ultimas horas que essa paixão começou a me parecer estúpida.

Suigetsu ficou algum tempo em silencio tomando coragem e finalmente começou a falar.

Suigetsu: fico feliz que tenha percebido, o Sasuke e a Sakura merecem ser felizes.

Karin sorriu tristemente.

Suigetsu: mas você também merece.

Karin olhou pra ele e ele estava vermelho, Suigetsu respirou fundo e finalmente disse.

Suigetsu: talvez se você me der uma chance eu posso te fazer feliz, como o Sasuke não fez.

Karin estava estática e seu coração batia mais rápido, sorriu _"então era isso que eu sentia realmente, ele estava do meu lado, que idiota eu sou, mas ele podia ter falado antes poxa" _

Suigetsu estava desistindo e se preparando para se levantar quando Karin agarrou sua mão.

Karin: não vou mentir, sinto algo muito forte pelo Sasuke mas... Acho que também sinto algo muito forte por você Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sorriu corado e apertou a mão dela.

Suigetsu: posso conviver com isso.

O chão começou a tremer e dele emergiu um tipo de lesma ou verme negro constituído de energia negra.

E em segundos ele prendeu a todos.

O Renbi tinha chegado.


	13. Chapter 13 O coração de Sakura quebra

O Renbi tinha uma forma estranha. Como se fosse um verme negro, ele saiu do chão e capturou Sakura e Temari, os outros faziam o que podiam para libertá-las mas já estão machucados, arranhados e exaustos, logo todos acabam envolvidos pelo bijuu.

Sasuke e Sakura estão bem próximos um do outro chegando a se tocarem.

Temari: Merda!

Shikamaru:Calma, vamos sair dessa.

Karin: eu não estou muito bem.

Hana: Eu também não.

Itachi: considerando a situação é normal.

Sasuke: essa coisa parece sugar nossa energia.

Por algum tempo ele ainda tentaram sair do abraço do monstro que continuava imóvel, mas logo foram acometidos por uma grande sonolência.

Todos tinham o mesmo pensamento, apesar de tentarem esconder. Todos sabiam que entre eles haviam muitos dos membros dos clãs e que, machucados como estavam, o Renbi estava em contato com o sangue de todos.

Hana foi a primeira a desmaiar e foi seguida por Sakura, o resto estava com sono demais, até mesmo pra lutar.

Sasuke: Itachi...

Itachi: fala, irmãozinho.

Sasuke: diz pro... otou-san e... pra okaa-san... que eu amo muito... eles...

Itachi riu, ainda sonolento.

Itachi: eu acho... difícil... estamos na mesma... situação.

Mas Sasuke não deu atenção ao que ele dizia e continuou.

Sasuke: cuida da Sakura.

A ultima frase do irmão fez com que Itachi ficasse em alerta, aquilo já estava ficando estranho.

Sasuke virou-se para uma Sakura inconsciente e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Agora sentia-se estranhamente desperto e leve.

Sasuke: Suigetsu, cuida da Karin, vocês tem que ficar juntos. Karin, cuida do Suigetsu e do Juugo, eles não conseguem se cuidar sozinhos.

Itachi estava muito alerta agora, o sono tinha passado e foi substituído pelo temor.

Itachi: Uchiha Sasuke, não ouse fazer uma besteira, vamos conseguir nos livrar...

Sasuke: não é besteira, e vocês vão se livrar, eu sinto. Eu te amo muito nii-san. Por favor, diz pro Naruto que ele é mais que um irmão pra mim.

Uchiha Sasuke estava com lagrimas nos olhos nesse momento e sorria. Nesse momento todos pareciam bem despertos e o observavam, mas estavam paralisados pelo choque e pelo medo do que viria a seguir.

Konan: não faça isso garoto....

Sasuke: selar!

Uma intensa luz branca os envolveu enchendo-os de tranqüilidade e podiam jurar que ouviam uma voz ao longe, dizendo-os que tinham que ser fortes.

Depois de um minuto, ou quem sabe algumas horas eles encontraram-se deitados no chão da sala. Não havia qualquer vestígio do Renbi e o único de Sasuke era a espada que carregava e que agora estava nas mãos de Sakura, ainda desmaiada.

Hana acordou e recebeu a noticia, lamentando muito por Itachi, afinal ela sabia o que era perder o irmãozinho.

Itachi estava chorando como nunca antes, enquanto era envolvido pelos braços consoladores de Konan.

Karin e Suigetsu estavam abraçados, ela, chorando abertamente, e ele, tentando conter as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

Temari e Shikamaru não saiam de perto de Sakura, até que ela finalmente acordou.

Quando acordou estava tonta e com uma enorme dor de cabeça, viu que estava no chão e estranhou, afinal, antes de fechar os olhos estava presa em um bijuu. A primeira coisa que viu foi a expressão preocupada de Temari e depois a de Shikamaru, olhou em volta e observou todos, Karin, Hana, Suigetsu, Konan e... Itachi, que parecia bem mal, mas não viu Sasuke.

Se preparando pra levantar tocou em algo frio, olhos pra baixo e constatou que era uma espada, mas não uma espada qualquer, a espada do Sasuke.

O medo começa a crescer nela e ela vê suas suspeitas confirmadas quando Itachi e ela cruzam olhares e ficam se encarando por algum tempo, ele se levanta e continua olhando pra ela, ainda com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

O rosto de Sakura também é inundado pelas lagrimas quando Itachi a abraça.

Itachi: Sakura...

Sakura: onde está o Sasuke-kun?

Perguntou com medo da resposta.

Itachi: ele não está mais conosco. Ele e o Renbi.

Sakura: ar...ar...ar...não....não diga...

O desespero toma conta dela e ela tenta se soltar do forte abraço que Itachi, que não a solta, mas por fim desiste e se acolhe no conforto daqueles braços enquanto chora como nunca tinha chorado antes e sente uma dor incrível, como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de seu peito.

Hinata e Shion caíram. Aquilo tinha sido muito forte e inesperado, antes de terem qualquer outra reação elas olham pra Naruto que vinha em seu auxilio e trocam um olhar significativo entre si.

Sabiam que o Renbi tinha sido selado e sabiam que Sasuke tinha morrido, mas não podiam dizer a Naruto, pelo menos por enquanto, seria o mesmo que matá-lo naquele momento, contariam mais tarde quando ele estivesse a salvo.

Os garotos as ajudaram a levantar-se e as encaram, sabiam o que aquela reação significava. Morte.

Hinata não conseguia falar, só chorar. Então Shion tomou a frente.

Shion: nós sentimos que o Renbi foi selado, mas não sabemos quem fez, só podemos sentir uma tristeza imensa.

Os três garotoa perceberam que as duas estavam estranhas e algo incomodava Naruto, um aperto do peito que não conseguia explicar. Se perguntava com estariam os outros...

Sakura estava mais calma.

Temari: ele deve ter selado na espada, era a única coisa que segurava.

Shikamaru: temos que continuar, já deu pra perceber que o tal Orochimaru está se apressando, temos que nos manter em movimento, os bijuus já devem estar acabando.

Sakura não soltava a espada de Sasuke enquanto, finalmente, se lembrava do que ele havia sussurado em seu ouvido.

"Obrigado, por me dar outra chance. Desculpe por não poder aproveitar. Quero que você viva, eu entrego a minha vida a você, então viva, ame e seja feliz. Te amo."

De repente ela se levanta e olha pra todos. Sua expressão é determinada.

Sakura: o Sasuke-kun morreu pra nos salvar, temos que fazer o possível pra continuarmos vivos, então temos que continuar andando.

Todos parecem contagiados por sua força e começam a sair da sala.

Itachi observa Sakura, depois Hana e por fim Konan "elas precisam de mim, eu tenho que ser forte, tenho que protegê-las, afinal, Sasuke me deixou vivo"

"_**Desculpe Sakura. **_

_**Nii-san. **_

_**Naruto. **_

_**Todos vocês. **_

_**Sei que nunca fui muito emotivo, mas eu quero que vivam. Eu senti, aquela era a minha hora e não a de vocês. **_

_**Cuidem-se. **_

_**Vou estar sempre com vocês." **_


	14. Chapter 14 Reencontro

Ainda não estavam recuperados do choque de ver Sasuke se sacrificar, mas continuavam, por suas vidas, por seus amigos e pelo futuro que Sasuke sacrificou em nome de todos.

Fora Itachi, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Hana, Konan, Karin, Suigetsu, Shion e Hinata, e é claro, Orochimaru e Kabuto, ninguém sabia que Sasuke havia morrido, mas todos sentiam em seus corações que algo muito ruim havia acontecido.

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya e Juugo estavam parados, Tsunade olhava em volta como se procurasse algo naquela sala tão parecida com as outras.

Jiraya se aproximou e pos uma das mãos no ombro da loira.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, você está bem?

Tsunade: eu senti... uma vibração... acho que estamos no caminho certo.

Enquanto isso Orochimaru observava tudo com uma careta.

Kabuto: o que houve Orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru: ela continua se aproximando. Vou mandar o Gobi matá-la.

Nesse momento, uma criatura estranha apareceu num dos cantos da sala. Parecia ser um quadrúpede com pescoço longo e cabeça que parecia um golfinho com chifres* e cinco caudas.

O monstro avançou rapidamente para as quatro pessoas paralisadas com a surpresa.

Quando finalmente voltaram a si Jiraiya, por instinto, ficou na frente das duas mulheres enquanto Juugo as seguravam.

Quando parecia que estava tudo perdido algo fez com que o bijuu recuasse, parecia que tinha batido em uma parede invisível.

Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Shion e Neji estava andando quando uma pessoa apareceu no corredor. Hinata e Shion correram pra ela e foram seguidos pelos três garotos confusos.

Itachi, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Hana, Konan, Karin e Suigetsu estavam paradas quando a figura apareceu chamando-os com a mão. Apesar de não saberem quem era sentiram uma grande segurança e se aproximaram.

Gaara, Tenten, Sasori, Haku, Sasami e Yakumo, foram surpreendidos pela pessoa que os chamava. Sem perguntar nada, eles simplesmente foram com ela.

Algo acima deles se movimentou, parece um tipo de espectro, como o da miko Kasumi, só que mais fraco, mais ainda belo.

Era uma mulher, vestida de miko com um grande leque numa das mãos, tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

A mulher se virou com uma expressão de profunda tristeza e lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Então apontou para um dos cantos da sala onde apareceu uma porta e sussurrou.

Aya: Minha culpa, desculpem, ali é onde está a resposta, vou ajudá-los.

O bijuu estava recuando, parecia assustado.

Foi então que algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Todos olhavam em volta, estavam confusos, num momento estavam nos corredores escuros, então uma linda mulher loira apareceu, então... então estavam numa grande sala, e mais! Estavam todos ali, pelo menos todos os sobreviventes.

Eles rapidamente correram para seus amigos.

Temari abraçava o irmão mais novo e parecia não querer mais soltá-lo, e quando o faz começa a olhar em volta.

Temari: onde está Kankurou?

Gaara foi surpreendido pela pergunta, por um momento tinha se esquecido do irmão devido á felicidade de rever a irmã e constatar que ela estava bem.

Gaara recuou e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Temari e ela entendeu. Começou a chorar e foi amparada por Shikamaru e Gaara.

Itachi e Konan se aproximaram de Sasori e souberam do acontecido.

Konan começou a chorar novamente.

Konan: o que faremos sem aquele loiro idiota?

Itachi: Pein, Deidara e Kisame, já que ele não está aqui. Os três se foram, agora só nos resta continuar.

Sasori: também lamento pela sua perda Itachi, pelo que vejo Sasuke também não está aqui.

Itachi lançou-lhe um sorriso triste e confirmou com a cabeça, então se lembrou de algo importante e começou a procurar Naruto, quando o achou ele estava indo até Sakura, ele fez o mesmo, precisava estar lá.

Naruto corria até Sakura, chegou até ela sorridente mas parou ao ver que a garota chorava, imediatamente ele olhou em volta e a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi Itachi vindo em sua direção, a realidade caiu pesadamente em seu peito, mas, ainda sim, não queria acreditar, não podia ser verdade.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, onde está o Sasuke-teme? Ein, Sakura-chan. Por favor, diz que ele ta bem, dattebayo!

Sakura não conseguia responder, tamanha era sua tristeza. Foi Itachi que respondeu. Ele se aproximou e pos uma das mãos no ombro de Naruto.

Itachi: meu irmão me pediu pra te dizer que ele sempre te considerou mais do que um irmão. Sasuke, morreu salvando todos nós. Temos que ser fortes, temos que honrar sua memória.

Naruto estava sem reação, não sabia se gritava, se chorava, um turbilhão de emoções em seu interior lhe deixava sem ação. Então fitou Sakura e entendeu qual seria sua reação.

Naruto se aproximou a abraçou Sakura, sim, era aquilo que devia fazer, agora que Sasuke se fôra ele tinha que cuidar do que ele amava, como Itachi disse, tinha que ser forte.

O reencontro foi interrompido por um estrondo, Shichibi tinha atravessado a parede, ao lado dele estava o Gobi e em cima de cada um estavam Orochimaru e Kabuto.

Orochimaru: Maldita! Então você realmente estava aqui. Não vou deixá-los escaparem.

O Gobi avançou e Aya novamente defendeu-os com o escudo invisível, virou-se pra eles.

Aya: sigam por aquela porta, subam as escadas até o meu quarto, lá está o pergaminho de selamento definitivo, o que eu não consegui fazer. Também deixei instruções pra vocês.

Temari: não é melhor você vir com a gente?

Aya: tenho que atrasá-los, sou apenas um fragmento de Aya que ficou pra trás, preso nessa área assim como Kasumi ficou presa na biblioteca e seus arredores. Eu consegui retirar o controle dele sobre o castelo, mas não consegui desfazer a barreira. Estou usando todo o poder que me resta, logo não terei forças pra aparecer novamente. Vão agora.

Obviamente eles obedeceram, foram correndo pra posta, a abriram, revelando uma escadaria espiral onde pelo menos três pessoas podiam passar lado a lado, e não perderam tempo, subiram correndo.

O quarto era bastante amplo e antigo, afinal aquela parte ainda não havia sido reformada, esta cheio de poeira, o chão de madeira não parecia muito seguro, ainda mais com aquela quantidade de pessoas em cima dele, e o teto tinha alguns buracos.

O pergaminho estava no centro do quarto ao fundo haviam alguns ossos, aparentemente de Aya.

Tsunade pegou-o, abriu e leu. Shion também o fez, Karin e Shizune, que estavam atrás dela, também conseguiram ler. Os outros olhavam em volta ou esperavam o que elas tinham a dizer.

Yakumo: algo me intriga. Ela disse que não conseguiu fazer o selamento definitivo, o que ela quis dizer?

Shion: o selamento definitivo não deixaria Orochimaru e os bijuus saírem assim, só se as pessoas com o mesmo sangue com o qual ele foi selado o quisessem libertar, mas teriam que realmente querer e estar juntas, parece que ela não teve condições de fazer isso, então, Orochimaru pode ser libertado com o sacrifício de sangue.

Sasame: e o que faltou?

Shion e Tsunade se olharam.

Tsunade: não se preocupem, dessa vez tudo vai dar certo.

Karin e Shizune encaram as duas com uma interrogação mas decidiram ficar caladas, ela deviam saber o que faziam.

Naruto: e agora?

Tsunade: agora vamos descer, temos que ser rápidos.

Hinata: de-descer?

Shion: não se preocupem, agora Orochimaru não pode confundir o nosso caminho e nem nos separar, ele perdeu o poder sobre o castelo. A barreira que cerca o castelo ainda está ativa mas será desativada quando o selamento começar, temos que ir rápido. Talvez Aya já tenha perdido o controle e aí sim será muito tarde.

Desceram rapidamente, Shizune estava atrás com Shion e Tsunade.

Shizune: acho que sei o que pretendem, eu vou ajudá-las.

Tsunade: não posso permitir que faça isso Shizune.

Shizune: o tempo disso já acabou Tsunade-sama. Eu sou uma das únicas três adultas aqui dentro, não vou deixar nenhum deles ficar no meu lugar. Eu vou fazer, a senhora querendo ou não. Quem serão os outros dois.

Tsunade: ainda não sei. Talvez... talvez não possamos fazer o selamento completo.

Shion ouvia tudo calada, é claro que ela também participaria, mas não podia pedir isso a mais ninguém, talvez só pudessem fazer o que Aya fez no passado, pelo menos seria melhor do que nada.

*vide Wikipédia


	15. Chapter 15 Sacrifícios Finais

Enquanto desciam, planejavam, em suas mentes o que faze ao chegar lá embaixo, correr, acionar as armas, ficas atrás da pessoa mais próxima, proteger a pessoas querida, prontos pra qualquer coisa.

Desciam rapidamente até que o primeiro deles, Naruto, chegou á porta, Tsunade passou por eles e foi a primeira a sair, apesar de Jiraiya e Shizune pedirem que ela não fizesse isso.

Para espanto e alivio de todos o grande salão estava vazio.

Cruzaram o salão rapidamente. Já que o feitiço de Orochimaru havia sido desfeito foi fácil chegarem do lado de fora.

Apesar de ainda estarem cercados pela cúpula que não deixava que vissem o céu muitos sentiram as lagrimas escorrerem por seus rosts ao finalmente se verem fora daquela castelo, apesar de ainda não estarem livres.

Tsunade, Shion e Shizune não perderam tempo, foram para perto do campo de força e abriram o pergaminho de Aya, haviam vaios escritos e um grande símbolo negro. Todos se aproximaram para ver o que estavam fazendo.

Já que todos tinham suas atenções destraídas para Tsunade e para o alivio de estarem do lado de fora, não viram que os inimigos se aproximavam até que os bijuus começaram a fazer barulho.

Todos olharam para trás ao mesmo tempo e encaram o rosto de Orochimaru, contorcido pela fúria, assim como o de Kabuto, mas este também tinha um sorriso vingativo no rosto. Os bijuus pareciam feridos, Aya certamente de u muito trabalho pra eles.

O choque de ver Orochimaru e os bijuus ali, foi de tal modo aterrorizante que eles, inconscientemente se afastaram deixando que o olhar de Orochimaru caísse sobre Tsunade e o que ela fazia.

Um tipo de rugido furioso ecoou por todo o lugar e ele começou a avanças pra Tsunade, mesmo sem o bijuu. De sua boca saiu uma katana e estava pronto pra acertar a Senju quando alguém pulou e derrubou Orochimaru, Jiraiya.

Orochimaru tinha sido pego de surpresa e por isso rapidamente se livro de Jiraiya e decidiu voltar para o lado do bijuu.

Jiraiya: o que estão esperando! Protejam-se! E protejam a Tsunade!

Como que despertos de um transe todos que portavam armas as acionaram. O Shichibi lançou bolas de fogo, que foram bloqueadas pelo escudo.

Todos que podiam lutar estavam lutando. Lutavam por suas vidas, pelas vidas de seus amigos ali presentes e pela memória dos mortos. Se antes estavam paralizados pelo medo agora a fúria e a magoa tomavam conta deles e eles lutavam por sua liberdade.

Tsunade fazia tudo o que o ritual mandava, cortou a palma de sua mão e pos em cima do símbolo.

Uma grande rajada de vento tomou conta de tudo. O que foi estranho, afinal estavam isolados.

Aproveitando que os jovens lutavam contra os bijuus e contra Kabuto e dos ventos de encheram o lugar, ele se esgueirou para atacar Tsunade. Ela não iria terminar o ritual!

Tsunade estava cercada de Shizune, Hinata, Shion, Karin, Yakumo, Sasame e Jiraiya, recitava as palavras do pergaminho e fazia posições de mãos que até aquele momento não sabia que existiam.

Shion e Shizune se encaravam, pensavam na mesma coisa. Estavam dispostas a fazer de tudo para deixar os outros viverem e selar Orochimaru e os bijuus definitivamente mas pra isso só as duas não eram suficientes. O olhar de Shion se direcionaram pra Hinata, mas logo balançou a cabeça, Hinata definitivamente precisava sobreviver.

Tsunade tinha a mesma preocupação que as duas mas já estava disposta a fazer um selo temporário, assim como sua antepassada, sabia que morreria depois disso mas estava disposta á tudo.

Orochimaru se aproximava rapidamente, viu que Tsunade estava cercada de pessoas, isso seria um empecilho, mas iria impedi-lo, ele só precisava acabar com um daqueles inúteis e depois chegar a ela.

Se dirigiu a garota de cabelo vermelho, estava chegando até ela sem que ela percebesse, mas novamente foi impedido. _Outro tolo apaixonado! Quando eles vão sair do meu caminho?_

Os oito se viraram pra ver o que acontecia, Karin se virou no momento em que Suigetsu tombava, ela o segurou enquanto Tsunade lançou um olhar fulminante pra Orochimaru que o fez ser lançado pra longe.

Karin: Suigetsu! Suigetsu!

Suigetsu: Karin... acho que não vou conseguir cumprir minha promessa... não vou poder cuidar de você...

Karin: não ouse, seu baka! Não agora que estamos quase fora!

Suigetsu deu um de seus sorrisos. Talvez o mais verdadeiro deles. Se lembrou de ter visto Orochimaru passar por ele muito rápido e ir na direção de Karin, não sabia como tinha conseguido chegar lá tão rápido, só sabia que seu coração se apertou ao vê-la em perigo, ele morreria pra protegê-la.

Suigetsu: te amo... á muito tempo... te a...

Então fechou os olhos, agora pra nunca mais abri-los.

Karin gritou, um grito de dor.

Todos queria parar, queriam ir até lá, mas não podiam deixar os bijuus avançarem. Juugo parou por um momento pra conseguir suportar a dor de ter visto outro de seus amigos morrer.

Orochimaru parecia bastante fraco.

Shizune: parece que ele não vai tentar mais nada.

Shion: ele está fraco, pos muita força no feitiço do castelo e no controle dos bijuus. O golpe da Tsunade terminou o serviço.

Shizune: mas como Tsunades-sama fez aquilo?

Shion: provavelmente vem do poder da Aya do pergaminho.

Shizune ficou em silencio por algum tempo. Fitou Tsunade, ela estava tão concentrada naquilo tudo, parecia hipnotizada, inconsciente. Shion percebeu o olhar de Shizune.

Shion: Tsunade-sama não sabe fazer o ritual, ninguém entre nós sabe. Ela deu ao poder do pergaminho o controle de suas ações. O que ela fez a Orochimaru, provavelmente não foi vingança pelo Suigetsu e sim pra que ele não atrapalhasse o ritual.

Shizune: o que faremos sobre o ritual, pelo que Aya escreveu logo vai ser a hora mais importante, eu estou disposta e você também parece estar mas precisamos de mais um.

Jiraiya e Hinata se aproximaram.

Jiraiya: o que falta?

Shizune empalideceu e pra sua surpresa Shion falou.

Shion: com Aya o Orochimaru só pôde ser selado com condições pra sua libertação no futuro, o que aconteceu agora. Pra que ele durma eternamente são necessários além do sacrifício da sacerdotiza um outro sacrifício pra conter o grande poder dele e mais um para cada bijuu que ainda estiver solto.

Jiraiya olhou pra Tsunade.

Jiraiya: isso realmente vai matá-la?

Shion: sim.

Jiraiya: e vocês duas pretendem ser os outros sacrifícios.

Shion: exatamente.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um momento.

Jiraiya: eu devia impedi-las de fazer isso, mas estou cansado demais. Se isso fizer com que os outros continuem vivos, eu ajudo vocês.

Hinata: Não!

Se assustaram com o tom de voz decidido de Hinata.

Hinata: Kasumi me escolheu pra ser a sacerdotiza dela. Esse é o meu dever.

Jiraiya: você não...

Hinata: Jiraiya-sama vai sair com os outros e cuidar deles. Alguém tem que fazer isso.

Todos se mantiveram em silencio, nunca tinham visto a Hyuuga assim.

Tsunade então ergueu o rosto e falou, mas aquela não era sua voz e sim a de Aya.

Tsunade/Aya: Chamem os outros, eu vou fazer uma barreira provisória, assim que o sangue do segundo sacrificio for derramado em cima do pergaminho teremos cancelado parte do poder dele e uma passagem vai se abrir, devem sair imediatamente, senão Orochimaru também pode escapar.

Hinata: como?

Tsunade/Aya: essa barreira não é só um modo de nos prender, faz parte do meu selo, também vai prende-lo até que todos os membros dos clãs estejam mortos. Por outro lado outro ritual de selo abre uma passagem e ele pode escapar.

Ela então ergueu uma pequena faca que Tsunade tinha encontrado no quarto de Aya e levado consigo.

Shizune foi quem pegou a faca e quando todos já tinham se aproximado e o escudo provisório já estava de pé, sem nenhuma hesitação fez um corte em sua palma deixando que o sangue caísse sobre o pergaminho, foi então arrebatada por um tipo de transe.

Nesse momento uma passagem se abriu e a maioria correu para atravessá-lo, Naruto teve que ser empurrado Juugo esperava Karin e Neji esperava Hinata. Yakumo e Sasame estavam saindo quando a voz alterada do Hyuuga chamou a atenção das duas fazendo com que parassem.

Neji: Hinata-sama não pode estar falando sério, eu não vou deixa-la fazer isso, os outros também não.

Shion: uma vez que eles saíram não podem mais voltar.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san, entenda... não temos tempo.

Karin tinha se levantado, ajudada por Juugo e também observava a cena.

Karin: Juugo, faz um favor pra mim?

Juugo: claro.

Karin: Hinata-chan realmente precisa fazer isso, pode tirar Neji e sair com ele?

Juugo: ele nunca vai me perdoar.

Karin: mas vai continuar vivo. Lembre-se que ela está fazendo isso pela vida dele também.

Juugo: e você?

Karin: estarei logo atrás.

Juugo fez o que Karin pedia pegou Neji com os dois braços e o puxava, quando estavam ao lado de Yakumo e Sasame levaram outro susto. Sasame foi atravessada por um braço e caiu inerte, Yakumo ia gritar mas foi empurrada pra longe pelo assassino da amiga e ao cair não se moveu.

Kabuto estava ali na frente deles e Orochimaru estava atrás.

Jiraiya foi rápido, chegando até eles e empurrando os dois jovens pra fora enquanto tentava impedir que os dois vilões passassem usando o escudo que tinha sido deixado pra trás. Os bijuus pareciam sem controle e faziam ruídos e se mexiam de um lado pra outro, soltando rajadas de vento, de águas, fazendo a terra tremer e lançando bolas de fogo.

Orochimaru já tinha perdido o controle sobre eles.

Karin correu, tirou das mãos da Hyuuga a faca com que predentia oferecer seu sangue e lançou um olhar significativo pra Tsunade.

Tsunade por sua vez direcionou o olhar pra confusa Hinata e com seu poder a lançou na direção do portal enquanto Karin oferecia seu sangue.

O portal se fechou assim que a Hyuuga passou por ele, antes dele se fechar ela pode visualizar Shion pegando a faca e Jiraiya, que tinha aberto caminho pra ela, sendo morto por Orochimaru e Kabuto sendo acertado por uma das bolas de fogo. Só pode observar por um relance ma aquela imagens estava pra sempre gravadas em sua mente.

Quero agradecer especialmente á Uzumaki Gabii-chan pelo reviews e pelo apoio.

Dedico os próximos capítulos á voce Gabii-chan.


	16. Chapter 16 Epílogo

Um ano tinha se passado e ali estavam eles de novo. Na antiga mansão Senju.

Não estavam hospedados nela, ainda não tinham coragem para tanto, estava em Konoha, foram muito bem recebidos pelos moradores.

Depois do sacrifício de Tsunade e das outras é que eles perceberam que estavam cercados de pessoas, que reconheceram como moradores da aldeia.

Hinata estava sentada no chão, parada exatamente onde caiu, Danzou foi até ela e a ajudou a levantar-se.

Danzou: viemos decididos a expulsá-los, ficamos arrasados quando vimos que não conseguíamos passar, que tudo tinha se repetido. Lamento muito.

Depois das ultimas palavras todos os sobreviventes começaram a chorar.

Foram levados pra aldeia. E os responsáveis foram chamados. Logicamente ninguém acreditou de inicio, mas depois de muito insistirem tudo foi esclarecido, afinal, querendo ou não, clãs antigos sempre têm varias lendas, e foi provado que essa realmente era real. Agora todos choravam pelas vidas perdidas.

Depois de alguns segundo tudo tinha desaparecido, as armas, pergaminhos, livros, Orochimaru e os bijuus. Os corpos foram enterrados ali mesmo, os moradores cuidaram disso. Não escondiam o alivio por se verem livres do medo do retorno de Orochimaru.

Agora estavam ali porque tinham decidido voltar juntos, encarar o passado de uma vez.

Nesse ano todos iam fazer o vestibular, os mais jovens por que logo iam acabar a escola e os mais velhos porque, apesar de já terem terminado decidiram esperar.

Naruto viu que estavam todos reunidos, queria que fosse assim pra anunciar sua decisão. Seus bens estavam sob a guarda de Kakashi até ela fazer 21 anos, segundo o testamento de Tsunade, mas Kakashi dava a ele toda a liberdade.

Naruto: bom, eu reuni vocês porque tomei uma decisão. Eu vou voltar a reformar a mansão. Sei que todos nós não temos boas lembranças de lá, mas agora estamos seguros. Eu pretendo reformá-la totalmente e cumprir os verdadeiros objetivos da minha obaa-chan, que não era transformá-lo num hotel e sim numa republica onde os jovens vão poder viver com seus amigos enquanto cuidam de sua formação nos colégios e faculdades de Konoha. Vocês podem não saber, mas lá estão alguns dos melhores colégios e uma das melhores faculdades do país. Pretendo também, transformar uma parte dele num memorial á todas as pessoas que perdemos. Peço o apoio de vocês.

Todos ficaram calados por um momento, no ultimo ano eles tinham sido forçados a amadurecerem e Naruto estava se saindo muito bem.

Hinata foi a primeira a falar.

Hinata: eu gostei da idéia. Eu passei os piores momentos da minha vida lá, mas foi lá onde eu vi os nossos amigos pela ultima vez, foi lá que eles se sacrificaram pra nos salvar. Acho ótimo transformar aquele lugar num lugar onde as pessoas podem ser felizes. E espero o meu convite pra inauguração.

Eles se permitiram rir, Hinata também havia mudado muito, e um a um concordaram com o que Naruto havia decidido, até mesmo Danzou e os moradores.

Finalmente, tomando coragem eles voltaram pra mansão.

Naruto tinha acabado de voltar para casa, Kakashi foi até ele e avisou sobre o testamento de Tsunade.

Ele olhou em volta e percebeu que Tsunade nunca mais estaria ali com ele.

Kakashi: ela está aqui Naruto.

Foi como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Kakashi: todos estão aqui, sempre, olhando, cuidando. É por isso que vocês têm que se reerguer.

Naruto sorriu.

Naruto: tem razão Kakashi-sensei. Agora que a Tsunade-obaa-chan morreu, eu tenho que continuar, vou honrar a memória de todos e cuidar do pessoal.

**Obaa-chan, Ero-jiji, Shizune-nee-chan, Sasuke... Estamos todos tentando, mas está difícil. Voltar aqui é duro, mas nós vamos continuar. Vamos continuar por vocês. **

Sakura estava em saca, os pais não sabiam mais o que fazer, ela não queria comer, sair, fazer coisa alguma alem de ficar deitada.

Sakura se sobressaltou ao ver que duas pessoas entravam no quarto.

Eram Sasori e Itachi.

Sakura: o que vocês querem? Deixem-me sozinha.

Itachi se aproximou, a segurou pelo braço e fez com que ela se levantasse, não se importando com o fato da garota estar de camisola.

Sakura: me larga!

Itachi: não até você voltar á razão. Onde está a Sakura que ergueu a cabeça e nos guiou depois que o Sasuke morreu?

Sakura ficou em silencio.

Itachi: o Sasuke morreu por todos nós e você está zombando dele e tirando a razão do sacrifício que ele fez. Ele morreu, mas você tem que viver, todos temos, senão tudo terá sido em vão.

Ao dizer isso ele saiu.

Sakura estava parada.

Sasori: sabe, nenhum de nós está bem, nenhum de nós quer fazer coisa alguma, mas temos, não só por nós, agora eles fazem parte de nós, temos que viver o que eles não puderam. Agora se troque, vou esperar lá fora.

Sakura: o que?

Sasori: vou te levar pra comer alguma coisa e depois vamos até a casa do Naruto, vocês tem que se apoiar. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço Sakura, eu tenho certeza de que você consegue.

Sakura ficou em silencio por algum tempo e depois sorriu abraçando Sasori em seguida. Ele se assustou de inicio, mas logo a envolveu também.

Sakura: sei que também está sofrendo, principalmente pelo Deidara. Obrigada, você e o Itachi me devolveram a razão. Lamento por você também Sasori. Vamos todos seguir juntos.

**Sasuke-kun, Ino, Tsunade-shisou, Sai. Eu vou seguir. Eu vou estar com o Naruto e com os outros, vou cuidar deles. Eu vou continuar não só por mim, mas também por vocês. **

**Deidara... Pein... Kisame... A Akatsuki agora está bem desfalcada não é? Eu vou continuar cuidando da Konan, Pein. E vou seguir seu conselho Deidara, vou lutar pelo que quero. Você faz tanta falta, baka...**

Itachi estava sozinho com o pai, a mãe e o primo Shisui.

Por um tempo manteve o semblante sério, Mikoto começou a chorar, Fugaku tentava consolá-la e conter as próprias lagrimas, Shisui não sabia o que fazer.

Itachi: okaa-san, otou-san...

Os dois olharam pra Itachi.

Itachi: eu sou o culpado. Estávamos todos presos, mas só o Sasuke teve coragem de se sacrificar, ele me salvou e morreu por isso. Eu sei que pedir perdão não adianta, mas, mesmo assim, perdão. Eu vou entender se não quiserem mais me ver...

Foi interrompido por um abraço da mãe que foi seguido pelo pai.

Mikoto: nunca mais diga isso Itachi! Seu irmão pode ter morrido pra salvá-lo, mas a culpa não é sua. Ele fez isso por que queria que você vivesse.

Itachi: okaa-san.

Fugaku: ouça sua mãe Itachi. E nem pense em ir pra longe. Agora, você é o nosso único filho. Fico feliz por estar aqui, não poderíamos seguir se perdêssemos você também.

Itachi começou a chorar.

Itachi: ele pediu pra eu dizer que ele sempre amou vocês muito.

Mikoto: Obrigada, Itachi...

**Otouto, eu ainda não consigo digerir a sua morte, mas quero que saiba que eu sempre te amei também, e que a Sakura e o Naruto vão continuar em frente. Vou cumprir minha promessa Pein, vou cuidar da Konan. Deidara, eu e o Sasori sentimos muita saudade nunca vamos te esquecer e Kisame... Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, perdão por não estar com você quando você morreu, você também faz falta cara.**

Hinata e Neji explicaram tudo pra Hiashi, Hinata queria se manter forte, mas não conseguiu e começou a chorar.

Hiashi: então... Sua irmã... Hanabi... Morreu.

Neji: a culpa foi minha Hiashi-sama, eu não fui capaz de protegê-la.

Hinata: deveria... Ter... Sido eu... Otou-san. Eu tinha que ter feito isso no lugar dela. Sou... In... Indigna de seu su-sua fi-filha.

Hiashi: mas do que vocês estão falando?

Então algo surpreendente aconteceu, Hyuuga Hiashi abraçou o sobrinho e a filha.

Hiashi: Hanabi se foi, sempre será lembrada como heroína do clã. Vocês não têm culpa, não puderam impedir. Hanabi sempre foi rebelde. Agora saiam. Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho.

Os dois saíram, do lado de fora Shino e Tenten os esperavam. Os três juntos foram para o jardim.

Tenten: então foi tudo bem?

Neji se limitou a balanças a cabeça.

Shino então passou o braço sobre os ombros de Hinata e se dirigiu aos três.

Shino: eu não sei porque sobrevivemos, mas estamos vivos e vamos continuar vivendo. Hanabi estaria de cabeça erguida agora. Vai ser difícil, mas vamos conseguir.

Os três concordaram.

Tenten: o Naruto pediu pra todo mundo ir pra casa dele. Vamos.

**Lee, eu lamento tanto, lamento tanto pelo modo como morreu, mas eu tenho certeza de que você lutou até o fim. Deidara, você foi muito corajoso. Hanabi-chan, o que você fez menina? Todos. Todos sempre sentiremos falta de vocês.**

**Kiba... Hanabi... Vocês eram alegres, extrovertidos e cativantes, sempre foram e no fim se sacrificaram por nós. Sempre seremos amigos, sempre me lembrarei de vocês.**

**Hanabi-sama, você era mais jovem, eu nunca vou me conformar por não ter podido impedi-la, mas é como o Hiashi-sama disse, você foi rebelde até o fim. Lee, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas sinto falta dos seus gritos, do se "fogo da juventude", a gente só percebe o valor de algo quando perde. Eu queria tanto que estivesse aqui. **

**Imouto. Kiba-kun. Lee-san. ****Tsunade-sama. Karin-san. Shion. ****Todos vocês. Eu preferia mil vezes ter morrido á vê-los morrer, até minha irmãzinha. Kiba, que sempre esteve alegre e barulhento ao meu lado assim como o Lee-san. Shion. Você estava com muito medo, eu sei, mesmo assim se manteve firme o tempo todo, por nós. E Karin, que se sacrificou no meu lugar, obrigada, sei que agora você está com o Suigetsu-san. Todos vocês, sem exceção, sempre serão parte de nossas vidas, nunca, nunca vou me esquecer das lições de força, de amizade que me ensinaram. **

Shikamaru tinha acabado de falar com Akimichi Chouki e Yamanaka Inoshi, falar que os filhos deles, Chouji e Ino tinham morrido, os dois que sempre foram seus melhores amigos, assim como seu querido mestre Asuma e sua mulher Kurenai e vários de seus preciosos nakamas.

O pai queria ajudá-lo, mas naquele momento tudo que queria era ficar sozinho.

Começou a andar, ia passar na casa de Temari e ia com ela para a casa de Naruto.

No caminho as lagrimas começaram a descer, a rolar por seu rosto.

Finalmente chegou á casa de Temari e ao vê-la parou de chorar e correu até ela.

**É por ela, e por todos que estão vivos, vocês morreram e isso está nos matando, mas vamos continuar juntos, vamos continuar em frente. Até um dia pessoal... Nossa esses sentimentos são é realmente problemáticos. **

Hana estava sozinha na porta de casa, varias pessoas passavam pra dar os pêsames.

Contar tudo o que aconteceu pra mãe foi complicado e doloroso, mas Tsume surpreendeu a todos ao chorar. Nunca tinha visto a mãe sequer triste, nem mesmo quando o pai foi embora.

"Agora somos só nós duas, filha, vamos cuidar uma da outra" foi o que a mãe dissera e Hana concordou.

Logo iria pra casa de Naruto. Todos iam se reunir lá.

Foi então que alguém pegou em seu ombro, ao se virar estranhou ver quem estava ali.

Hana: Konan?

Konan: eu estava indo pra casa do Naruto e vi você aqui, essa é a sua casa não é mesmo?

Hana: é. Eu também já estava indo pra lá.

Konan: vamos juntas então.

Hana pegou sua bolsa e as duas garotas começaram a andar lado a lado.

Konan: eu sei que nunca fomos muito amigas, mas eu lamento muito pelo seu irmão.

Hana: obrigada, eu também lamento pelo Pein e você também era muito amiga da Shion não é?

Konan: você também se sente abandonada? Eu me sinto.

Hana: sim, é como um buraco no coração, um buraco que eu acho que nunca vai ser preenchido.

Konan concordou e então pegou a mão de Hana.

Konan: mas ainda temos um coração.

Hana: sim, e vamos continuar a viver com ele. Sempre em frente.

**Pein... Senti tanta raiva naquele momento... Raiva de todos vocês... Nos salvaram de Orochimaru, mas pior que ele é essa dor que estamos sentindo. Mas seremos teimosos como vocês foram e vamos continuar. **

**Kiba, eu sou sua irmã mais velha, eu é que tinha que cuidar de você. O que você fez garoto? E porque eu não consigo sentir raiva quando lembro de você? Só consigo amá-lo ainda mais. Apesar de eu querer você não esta aqui e eu vou ter viver te o fim dos meus dias com isso. Mas eu juro que quando nos encontrarmos de novo eu vou te dar um cascudo. **

Temari esperava Shikamaru e ao velo correu até ele, assim como ele também. Ele estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas sorria. E ela sabia o porque.

Soltaram-se.

Temari: nós estávamos com o Baki até agora, eu e o Gaara.

Shikamaru: deve ser mais difícil pra vocês, afinal, já perderam os pais.

Temari balançou a cabeça, era difícil, mas Gaara estava bem, era isso que importava.

Ela lembrou-se da resposta dele quando ela perguntou se ele estava bem.

"Gaara: não, eu não estou, nenhum de nós está e vai demorar muito até conseguirmos ficar de novo, mas depois da morte o Kankurou eu quero viver, viver por todos. Um dia vamos estar bem e a partir de agora vamos ficar juntos".

Temari: vamos chamar o Gaara pra gente ir.

**Kankurou, eu e o Gaara estamos aqui e vamos continuar vivendo, e como ele disse, um dia estaremos bem, por favor, cuide de nós de onde quer que esteja. **

**Kankurou, pessoal, obrigado por nos deixarem viver. Com o Naruto e todos os outros, nunca estaremos sozinhos, isso vai nos sustentar. Alem disso também temos que ajudar a sustentar os outros. A partir de hoje vamos viver dia após dia pensando em vocês e isso vai nos dar um motivo pra acordar no dia seguinte.**

Haku tinha certeza de que o Juugo tentaria não ir e faria de tudo pra levá-lo nem que fosse á força.

Até aquele momento ele tinha se isolado e isso não podia continuar.

Haku estava andando com passos decididos até a republica onde Juugo vivia e onde viviam o Suigetsu, a Karin, a Tayuya e o Kimimaru e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo saindo.

Chamou seu nome, ele parou e Haku correu pra alcançá-lo.

Haku: Juugo está indo pra Naruto?

Juugo balançou a cabeça.

Haku: então vamos juntos. Do jeito que você estava pensei que teria que te arrastar até lá. Estávamos todos preocupados com você e com a Sakura.

Juugo: porque se preocuparam?

Haku: ora porque somos amigos, não? Temos que nos ajudar agora. Como você está.

Juugo: eu estou melhor. Suigetsu, Karin, Kin, Kimimaru e Tayuya sempre foram meus amigos e eu estou muito triste, mas é como me disseram, temos que seguir em frente. E você? Zabuza-sensei era o seu tutor não era?

Haku: sim, minha tutela passou pro irmão dele, Raiga. Eu o amava muito, ele morreu, mas continuo amando ele como á um pai.

Juugo: obrigado, por se preocupar comigo.

Haku: não agradeça, agora pode contar comigo e com todos nós.

**Zabuza... Você sempre será o meu pai... A lembrança da sua força vai me manter em pé, assim como a força dos meus amigos. Sei que você não gostaria que eu deixasse de viver. **

**Eu ainda não entendo muito bem os motivos pelos quais Suigetsu, Karin e Kimimaru se sacrificaram, espero um dia poder entender e viver com alguém o sentimento que uniu Suigetsu e Karin e Tayuya e Kimimaru. Sei que vocês cinco estão juntos. Queria estar ali, mas vocês escolheram me deixar viver e é isso que eu vou fazer. **

Estavam todos na casa de Naruto, ao ver Juugo e Haku entrando Naruto sorriu, afinal a visita que tinha feito ao Juugo adiantou de alguma coisa.

Era a primeira vez que se reuniam depois de voltarem pra casa. Não disseram nada apenas se uniram num abraço que compartilhava suas dores, sofrimentos e lagrimas e aumentava seus laços, suas forças, sua amizade e o desejo de continuar.

Agora em frente é mansão senju eles repetiam aquele abraço, agora era o fim de um ciclo e o real início de seus futuros, ali deixavam seus passados e sabiam que os amigos também compartilhavam daquele abraço.

**Nossos nakamas e mentores. Sempre serão partes de nossas vidas, estarão sempre em nossos corações e sempre farão parte de nossas almas e junto de vocês é que caminhamos para o futuro, seja ele qual for. **

**Carregando sempre a dor da perda e a esperança do reencontro no fim de tudo. **

É aqui que a fic termina, ou mais ou menos, acho que vou fazer uma continuação.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e peço que não percam o especial das duas sacerdotisas.

Por favor, deixem reviews. Quero saber o que acham da fic pelo menos no final.


	17. Chapter 17 Especial Aya e Kasumi

Aya estava exultante com a festa. Dentro de seu quarto não sabia que roupa usar e tentava se apressar afinal tinha que terminar a organização do castelo. Ser sacerdotisa iniciada nunca a impediu de se divertir e viver tudo o que podia.

Provavelmente Uchiha Shin aproveitaria aquela noite pra lhe fazer um pedido de casamento e ela certamente aceitaria, seu pai também iria adorar a idéia.

Os clãs mais influentes de Konoha iam estar presentes, inclusive sua melhor amiga, sua irmã, Kasumi.

E foi só pensar nela e Kasumi estava entrando no quarto, fez uma reverencia ao passar pelo altar e se dirigiu á amiga.

Kasumi: parece estar bastante feliz.

Aya: ora, claro que estou! Você não?

Kasumi: não sei, tenho um mau pressentimento, sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer logo.

Aya sabia que os pressentimentos de Kasumi sempre se concretizavam e podia ver o quanto ela estava nervosa.

Aya se aproximou e abraçou a amiga.

Aya: não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre juntas.

_**Mal sabiam que o pressentimento ia se concretizar naquela mesma noite. Orochimaru iria gozar de sua liberdade e de seu poder. **_

_**Aya e Kasumi veriam seus amigos e familiares morrerem um a um e no fim estariam reduzidos á apenas sete. **_

_**No fim, as duas sabiam como poderiam fazer com que Orochimaru fosse selado, mas Kasumi não suportou a idéia de ver mais pessoas morrerem e no momento em que o segundo sacrifício deu seu sangue ela empurrou os outro cinco pra fora e fez um selo temporário sacrificando sua própria vida, gritando pra Aya cuidar pra que nunca voltassem. **_

_**Parte da alma de Aya ficou em seu pergaminho do selo, afinal tinham usado um feito por Kasumi e o espírito de Kasumi ficou vagando pelo castelo também presa ao selo temporário.**_

_**Assim que chegaram a Konoha os sobreviventes reuniram todos os membros dos dezesseis clãs, e sob a liderança de Aya juntaram tudo o que tinham e partiram pra longe. Deixando a família Shimura* responsável pela guarda e liderança da aldeia. **_

**Séculos depois o grupo de jovens voltou e libertou Orochimaru. Depois de muita morte, dor e lágrimas, Orochimaru estava finalmente preso, dessa vez pra sempre. **

**Agora suas almas estavam finalmente livres e depois de tanto tempo estavam novamente frente a frente. **

**Kasumi ergueu os braços. **

**Kasumi; por que não me abraça irmã? **

**Aya então correu pra abraçá-la. **

**Aya: perdão, eu sei que você me pediu pra mantê-los longe daqui. Nós fomos embora. Mas não pude ficar separada de todos. Perdão! Por minha culpa isso tudo voltou a acontecer. **

**Kasumi: não é sua culpa, você foi embora com todos, fez bem. Orochimaru ia acabar se libertando, os Yakushi cuidariam disso. Se você não os tivesse mantido juntos eles não seriam amigos e certamente não teriam conseguido passar por isso. Eles tiraram força uns dos outros e se uniram pra salvar a si mesmo e aos nakamas. Tudo graças a você. **

**Aya: finalmente estamos juntas de novo Kasumi... **

**Kasumi: sim... Juntas novamente... Finalmente livres...**

**Desapareceram. **

*pra quem não sabe é o clã do Danzou.

_**Agora é mesmo definitivo. **_

_**Foi muito bom compartilhar essa fic com todos vocês que leram. Espero que tenham gostado. **_

_**Nos vemos por aí. **_


End file.
